Renacidos
by Rankito
Summary: ¿El amor puede ir mas allá de la muerte? La vida de Akane Tendo cambia radicalmente cuando esta cumple los 18 años de edad. secretos serán revelados y las cosas en las que nunca creyó tendrá que aceptarlas y ser mas fuerte para los desafíos que le esperan en el futuro. para enfrentar el amor y el odio. para afrontar la fe que todos han puesto en ella.
1. el comienzo

**PROLOGO**

La lluvia caía a fuertemente en la ciudad de Nigasaki. La noche inundaba las calles y casi nada era visible. La media noche era la hora perfecta para salir de los brujos y las demás criaturas subterráneas. Una débil sombra se divisaba por una esquina, era una mujer que estaba sentada en el suelo, su espalda chocaba la pared dañada, con piedras que la lastimaban y ella apenas lo sentía, la sangre seguía rodando por su cuerpo como sudor mezclado con la lluvia. Soltó un suspiro y con mucho cansancio busco en su bolsillo derecho. De el saco un anillo, sus bordes dorados eran brillantes y sobre el un objeto en forma de flor con sus pétalos morados. Lo miro directamente, como si buscara algo en el. De pronto este cambio de color, un rojo escarlata brillante. Sonrió de lado y apretó el anillo sobre su pecho. No había nada más que hacer. Sentía mucho miedo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Un frio se apodero de ella y la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro. Miro de nuevo el anillo y este estaba perdiendo su brillo, poco a poco se iba apagando.

Lejos se escucharon unos pasos, alguien estaba corriendo. La respiración de la chica se aceleró, quiso correr pero no podía moverse. Hizo un gesto de dolor al tratar de ponerse de pie, maldijo en voz baja. Estaba demasiado cansada y sus heridas eran delicadas. _Vivir o morir,_ palabras que siempre tuvo grabadas en su memoria. Era una gran guerrera, pero esta vez, no había salido muy bien parada. Pero había conseguido lo que quería "Una perfecta ocasión para morir" murmuro para ella misma. De su camisa saco una daga, esta brillo en la oscuridad. Miro su ropa, estaba rasgada y manchada con sangre. Apretó el mango de la daga mientras oía los pasos más de cerca.

-¿Anni? – grito la voz de un hombro.

Anni sintió su garganta doler, sus ojos picaban y el gran alivio la invadió en ese momento. Su pecho rebosaba de felicidad. Estaba bien, estaba a salvo. Y lo que más la hacía sentirse bien, era que _ella_ estaba a salvo.

-¡Anni! – un hombre se acercó a ella velozmente. Su rostro mostraba alivio, a pesar de las marcas rojas y el corte en su quijada. La sangre rodaba por su cabeza y su camisa estaba hecha pedazos. Su ojo estaba morado y su labio partido.

-Está bien… ahora está a salvo – su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. El dolor estaba desapareciendo.

-No, no te desmayes ¡abre los ojos! Te llevare lejos de aquí – la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo por un callejón - ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Cómo pudiste enfrentarlo sola? ¡Porque nunca me escuchas! – su voz era dolor. Anni coloco su mano sobre su pecho y sonrió

-No… tenía tiempo, el sabia donde encontrarme. Lo siento Marcus – su voz era débil.

Marcus soltó un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta. Parecía molesto pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento. Apretó a Anni en sus brazos y beso su cabeza.

-Siempre eres así, siempre tan impulsiva. Te llevaré a la guardia – apresuró su paso.

-Marcus… - El respondió con un sonido en su garganta. Él estaba más concentrado en llegar rápido – ¿Alguna vez… te dije que, tus ojos son hermosos?

-Siempre has tenido envidia de mis ojos Anni –

-Siempre estuve feliz, de que… esos ojos, solo me mirasen a mi – Anni apretó con algo de esfuerzo la camisa de Marcus.

-Ya falta poco cariño, casi llegamos – prácticamente corría. La calle estaba desierta y llovía. Y no había carruajes.

-Marcus… ¿Alguna vez te dije, cuanto te amo? ¿Recuerdas la promesa, que te hice? –

-¿Hacerme el desayuno todas la mañanas si ganábamos contra _Usari?_ Lo recuerdo, me debes los desayunos –

-Te prometí… - hablaba como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho –Prometí que nunca… te dejaría. Lo siento – un frio se apodero de Marcus. Apresuro su paso.

-¡No digas tonterías! –

-Serás mi amor eterno, la… marca que nos une… la llevaré por siempre, siempre… nos perteneceremos – la mano de Anni toco su mejilla. Las manos de Marcus se tensaron sobre Anni. La mano de ella estaba muy fría. Entonces la miró.

-Prométeme… que la cuidaras, sabes, a lo que… me refiero -

Se detuvo. La miró y ella ya había cerrado los ojos. "es imposible" pensó él.

Su corazón latía ferozmente y garganta ardía y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas, mientras la lluvia las ocultaba.

-No me dejes… - susurro, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz se quebró – Prometiste… prometiste estar siempre juntos ¿Qué haré sin ti? Anni. ¡ANNI! – cayó sobre sus rodillas y abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de Anni ya sin vida – Te amo, te amo, te amo Anni – sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuerte, su cuerpo parecía convulsionar.

Solo era el, bajo la lluvia sosteniendo el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amada.

 **Capitulo 1**

Las clases de piano apestaban. Soltó un suspiro y tomo su mochila, estaba cansada de ir todos los sábados a las estúpidas clases de piano con la señora más amargada del barrio. Pero para su madre ese era un verdadero orgullo. Que su hija de diecisiete años sea una verdadera pianista. Tomo las partituras de su escritorio y hecho un vistazo a su habitación. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz entraba levemente e iluminaba su cama. La cual estaba tendida perfectamente. Los posters en su pared la hicieron sonreír irónicamente. Todas las estrellas estaban tomando una guitarra, pero ella, tenía que tocar el piano.

No era mala en eso, lo hacía bien. Pero no la apasionaba. Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Su jean ajustado hacia ver bien sus piernas. Se había colocado una blusa blanca algo holgada y por encima un suéter, hacia frio ese día. Había quedado con su amigo –mejor amigo de la infancia- ir a un concierto de su banda favorita. Shinossuke la había invitado muy cordialmente y ya que había invertido casi todo su salario de medio tiempo para comprar las entradas, ella no se podía negar.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con su madre en la sala. Ella miraba la televisión, un concierto de sinfónica. Yuko era una mujer apasionada y le gustaba la música clásica. Era tan hermosa y sofisticada, que hasta en casa sabía como estar bien arreglada. Su cabello negro estaba recogido con una cola y muy bien peinado. Su rostro blanco y su nariz respingada le daban un aire joven. Era hermosa su mamá. ¿Por qué ella no podía verse como su madre? Siempre usaba el mismo estilo de ropa, su cabello azulado siempre suelto y largo hasta la cintura, enredado y casi sin vida. Sus ojos cafés, deseaba tanto tener los ojos azules de su madre. Y su cuerpo; bueno su cuerpo no era discutible. No era casi perfecto.

-Me voy. Después iré al concierto con Shinossuke – su madre la miró y junto sus cejas.

-¿Qué concierto? No lo habías mencionado antes –

-Si. Te lo dije, mientras cenábamos ¿recuerdas? – puso los ojos en blanco. Su madre a veces no la oía, aunque afirmara con su cabeza haberlo hecho.

-Que vayas a cumplir dieciocho años mañana no quiere decir que tengas que entrar y salir de casa cuando quieras. Hay reglas jovencita, ¿olvidas que aún tengo derecho sobre ti? – su madre se puso de pie, con los brazos sobre su cintura.

-Mamá, es solo un concierto. No voy a ir en un culto para ofrecer mi sangre, ni tampoco voy a ir por ahí a rayar paredes de escuelas con Shinossuke –

-No me gusta tu manera de hablar Akane – ella miro por toda la habitación, como si buscar las palabras. Akane rasco su nariz, tapando su boca para que ella no la viera reír – Tu padre fue por Raez a la clase de valet, espera que llegue y le pides permiso –

-¿Sabes qué hora es? El llegara y yo estaré en la clase de piano. Se supone que después de la clase Shinossuke va por mí, no puedo volver a casa – dejo caer sus brazos sobre sus costados molesta.

-Le dirás a Shinossuke que te traiga y después, si tu padre te da permiso, puedes ir –

-Lo llamaré. Es más sencillo – Akane sacó su teléfono y con una sonrisa triunfante lanzó un beso a su mamá y salió disparada de su casa, antes de que ella la detuviera.

Escucho llamar su nombre, pero no hizo caso. Estaba cansada de que últimamente su mamá frenara su libertad. Desde el ultimo año sus salidas con Shinossuke habían estado prohibidas, y las horas de queda estaban exageradas. Según Shinossuke su madre tal vez estaba pasando por la etapa mi-hija-es-mayor-de-edad-y-buscara-marido claro que no. no estaba en sus planes. Ni siquiera tenía novio. Siempre pensó que algo estaba mal en ella, prácticamente la única compañía masculina que había tenido en toda su vida había sido Shinossuke. Se conocían desde que eran pequeños ya que vive al frente de su casa. Y siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Conoció muchas novias de su amigo, y a decir verdad algunas la odiaban, ya que el la prefería a ella más que a sus novias.

Pero en cambio, Shinossuke nunca tuvo el placer de conocer algún novio de Akane. Siempre utilizaba la excusa de que se estaba guardando para su príncipe azul –el cual no existía al parecer- no le había interesado ningún chico, ni siquiera para salir a tomar un café. Había rechazado muchas ofertas y no se arrepentía por ello. Además, nunca había besado a un chico. Excepto una vez que por accidente choco con Shinossuke y juntaron sus labios. No fue el beso que imagino pero dolió tanto que hasta se partió el labio. Además, el beso de tu mejor amigo no cuenta como un beso de verdad.

Llego a casa de su horrible maestra de piano. Fue un día como cualquier otro, ella riñéndola de que podía hacerlo mejor, Akane tocando la misma melodía una y otra vez. La señora Kim era alta y muy delgada, su rostro era alargado y sus pómulos no la favorecían. Usaba lentes puntiagudos de los años sesenta. Y siempre vestía con una falda larga y camisa que cubrían hasta sus codos. No tenía hijos y Akane siempre pensó que a lo mejor por su mal carácter nadie quiso cortejarla.

-El mes que viene habrán audiciones para entrar a la escuela de música, la más prestigiosa de toda Japón. Además para poder ir al extranjero. Quien sabe, quizá te lleven a Inglaterra – Su voz era aguda.

 _Así se podría librar de mi_ Pensó Akane.

-No me gusta mucho tocar en público – dijo mientras guardaba las partituras nuevas en su mochila.

-¿Qué cosas dices muchacha? Es como decir que un artista pinta pero no le gusta exhibir su arte – hablaba horrorizada. Akane puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió ignorarla.

-Nos vemos el próximo sábado señora Kim – se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Se alegró mucho de ver a Shinossuke de pie a lado de su auto esperándola. Akane miro el auto de su amigo y se hecho a reír. El Volkswagen tenía una flor rosa en todo el capó, al parecer su hermana había regresado de viaje y se quería apropiar de auto de su hermano. El miro a Akane y luego a su auto. Le hecho una mirada asesina a su amiga advirtiéndole que no dijera algún chiste sobre él y su auto.

-Te juro que la quise matar. Mañana me desharé de esa cosa – refunfuñaba mientras subía al auto.

-A mí me gusta – dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón. No paraba de reír – el rosado combina con tus ojos.

-A menos que quiera ser golpeado en la escuela por todos al ver que tengo una flor en mi auto. No, prefiero quitarlo y sobrevivir gracias –

-¿Hasta cuándo se queda tu hermana? –

-Para mi suerte sus clases empiezan el lunes así que mañana estará de vuelta en Corea – tomaron la ruta principal para dirigirse al club donde sería el concierto.

-Las clases – dijo con algo de nostalgia – Este es nuestro último año ¿no te parece raro? Ni siquiera sé a qué universidad aplicar-

-Ni siquiera sabes que seguir – le recordó Shinossuke. Habían tenido una conversación sobre su vida universitaria, sobre lo que serían de grandes. Pero últimamente Akane no tenía ninguna visión de lo que quería ser en el futuro. ¿Abogada? ¿Doctora? Que más daba.

-Lo sé, bueno en realidad no lo sé. Me siento tan extraña, no sé qué hacer con mi vida –

-Yo sí. Seguir molestándote y sacarte de casa de tu madre antes de que su instinto maternal la obligue a atarte en la cama y no dejarte salir nunca – ambos rieron.

-No sé qué le pasa últimamente. Está muy… - movía sus manos buscando la palabra indicada.

-¿Sofocante? ¿Intensa? ¿Molesta? –

-Sobreprotectora. Ni si quiera con Raez es así como lo es conmigo – apoyo el codo sobre la puerta y miro por la ventana. Se sentía nostálgica. No sabía porque razón pero últimamente todo le causaba nostalgia. Era como si una parte de ella faltara, como si no se sintiera a gusto con ella misma. No se adaptaba a nada y pensó que tal vez era la adolescencia o tal vez sea porque había entrado a la adultez.

Todas las noches miraba hacia su ventana y se ponía a pensar en _nada._ Su vida estaba cambiando. Tal vez porque sea su último año escolar y se sentía atrapada sobre que quería hacer en su vida.

-Raez tiene diez años. Ella no va a clubs –

-Lo sé, pero aun así. No me gusta que estén encima de mí todo el tiempo –

-Aun no sabes lo que es que estén _encima de ti._ Cuando lo sepas créeme, lo amaras – Akane golpeo su hombro y se hecho a reír. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Shinossuke, siempre estaba contenta junto a él.

-¡No hablo de eso! Eres un pervertido –

-Soy realista. Aun no has visto lo que es el mundo pequeña Akane, pero yo puedo darte consejos si quieres –

-Hablas como si fueras un experto en el ámbito de relaciones sentimentales. Apenas he conocido tres novias tuyas en toda mi vida – Shinossuke hizo un gesto con su mano. Pero no pudo pelear con Akane. Lo conocía suficiente.

-Bueno, pues, no conoces a otra persona más experimentada. Soy tu único amigo –

-Tengo más amigos, tal vez me empiece a juntar con ellos – Shinossuke hizo un gesto sobre su pecho, ofendido. Akane soltó una risa.

-Me has lastimado, solo por eso. Esta noche tú invitas los tragos –

Llegaron al club _Noctem._ Era un lugar que ocupaba un poco menos de media cuadra. A su lado había un edificio grande que parecía abandonado. Shinossuke comenzó a dar vueltas en su auto buscando un lugar donde estacionarse. Mientras pasaban otros sonaban sus bocinas y Akane trataba de no reír ya que se estaban burlando de la gran flor rosada. Al fin después de casi diez minutos encontraron donde estacionarse. Unas dos calles del club.

Akane se aferró a su abrigo y seguía el paso rápido de Shinossuke. Ella era más baja que él, le llegaba a los hombros. Las calles estaban atestadas de jóvenes y adultos. Ya que el lugar era conocido por tener muchos clubs, restaurantes y karaokes. En todo el lugar no había casas pero si habían lugares para pasar entretenidos en la noche. Había una fila larga para entrar al club _Noctem._ Al parecer la banda que iba a tocar era más importante de lo que creía. Así que se sintió contenta de no ser la única que adoraba sus canciones poco conocidas para algunos.

Era casi difícil caminar en medio de tanta gente. Nadie se disculpaba y solo chocaban sus hombros con Akane. Shinossuke la tomo de los hombros y la junto a su cuerpo para que pudieran llegar más rápido. Ella lo agradeció. Hicieron su fila y poco a poco iban pasando. Casi al llegar Akane se dio cuenta de que el sujeto regordete y alto, más alto que su amigo, estaba pidiendo identificaciones. Miro a Shinossuke alarmada y golpeo su hombro. Este parecía no estar preocupado.

-No nos dejarán entrar, somos menores de edad – susurro a su oído.

-No te preocupes, tengo identificaciones falsas ¿olvidas que puedo hacer magia en estas cosas? Además técnicamente tú serás mayor de edad mañana –

-¡pero eso es mañana! –

-Sí, y así no tendré que hacer una identificación falsa para ti – apretó su hombro y le sonrió – Tranquila Tendo, deberías sentirte a salvo conmigo –

-¿Desde cuando haces identificaciones falsas? – Akane no dejaba de ver al sujeto con su aspecto tan rudo que seguramente levantaría a una persona y sin utilizar su fuerza lo lanzaría lejos.

-Les he hecho favores algunos amigos que han querido ir a clubs y los desdichados solo tienen dieciséis –

-¿Cómo no sabía de esto? – lo miro con sorprendida y dolida.

-Algunos tenemos secretos Anni – dijo sonando tan dulce que Akane no se lo creía. Toco la cabeza de su amiga como si fuera un perrito ella se movió violentamente.

-No me llames así. Le he rogado a mi mamá que deje de abreviar mi nombre. Suena tan… infantil -

-A mí me gusta. No suena tan japonés pero, bueno si te gusta Akane, te llamaré así –

-Gracias –

-Por cierto en tu identificación te llamas Anni – antes de protestar, la pareja que estaba de tras de ellos paso.

Cuando les tocaba su turno Akane sintió su cuerpo temblar. El sujeto tomo las identificaciones de la mano de su amigo y los miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Anni Ogino. Ese nombre no es muy usual – dijo con su voz ronca y áspera. Akane trago en seco y meneo su cabeza.

-Mis padres son algo peculiares – dijo tratando de sonar divertida.

-pasen – dijo entregando las identificaciones.

Estando lejos del hombre Akane ya podía escuchar la música resonar. Se acercó a Shinossuke y lo golpeo.

-¿Cómo pusiste tu nombre? –

-No lo cambie – dijo sobándose el lugar donde su amiga lo había golpeado.

-¿Y porque el mío lo cambiaste? – tuvo que gritar para que el la escuchara.

-Bueno, quería jugar un poco a cambiarle el nombre a mi mejor amiga. Deja que me divierta – tomo su mano y la jalo dentro de la puerta – trata de divertirte.

Shinossuke le dio las entradas del concierto a un tipo alto pero no tan gordo como el de afuera. Los condujo hasta una sala amplia, se veía gente bailando al son de la música electrónica. Los cuerpos se movían acoplándose a sus parejas. Pudo ver entre la oscuridad y las luces de colores el rostro de Shinossuke, estaba sonriendo muy animado. Su cuerpo también se movía al son de la música mientras caminaban buscando alguna mesa. Shinossuke señalo a lo lejos y había visto unos muebles en forma de U en una esquina. Estaba vacío.

Condujo a Akane hasta llegar allí y se sentaron. Akane alzo la mirada y veía a las personas. Había una mujer un poco mas adelante que bailaba de manera exagerada, su falda de cuero se recogia por sus piernas dejando ver más allá de lo que debería, alzaba sus brazos y los movía, como si no existiera nadie, solo ella. Más allá vio a una pareja bailando tan juntos que sus cabezas chocaban y mientras bailaban se besaban. Akane sintió sonrojarse y miro hacia otro lado. Shinossuke estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tal vez buscando una víctima para sacar a bailar.

-Iré por algo de beber – grito a su oído. Shinossuke le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se encamino en medio de la gente, empujando, hasta la barra.

Saco su identificación falsa esperando que funcionase. Según la identificación, tenía 22 años, así que podían venderle un par de cervezas tranquilamente.

Había mucha gente en la barra, cuerpos sudorosos y otros no, reclamando la atención del bar tender. Akane busco con la mirada algún hueco por dónde meterse y poder pedir sus cervezas rápidamente para salir de allí. El calor comenzó a inundarla. Soplo sobre su frente y sus cabellos se movieron dejando algunos pegados a su piel por el calor.

Se agacho y se metió por en medio de una pareja. Por fin se arrimó a la barra y comenzó a gritarle al bar tender. Un chico que al parecer no tenía paciencia. Pero podía manejar las órdenes. Akane trato de llamar su atención moviendo su mano, pero este no la veía. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a ver a las personas a su alrededor. A su lado había una mujer con unos pendientes tan grandes con brillantes. Sus ojos estaban muy exageradamente pintados. Más allá había otro grupo, todos tenían aspecto gótico. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a mirar a todo el mundo, se había dado cuenta de que todos tenían casi el mismo aspecto. Pelos pintados de colores, maquillajes exagerados, algunos vestían con chaquetas de cueros. ¿Acaso estaba en un lugar lleno de góticos o roqueros o motociclistas? Se sintió incomoda. Ella iba vestida tan simple con sus jeans, su blusa y sus zapatos deportivos.

Miró hacia el otro extremo de la barra. Sintió su corazón detenerse, y de pronto latió tan rápido que dolía. Al otro extremo unos ojos azules la miraban. Su color era tan intenso como cuando te sientes atraído hacia la luz sabiendo que causa daño. Sus manos temblaron, el chico la miraba fijamente enviándole corriente por todo su cuerpo haciéndola respirar con dificultad. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por alguien a quien nunca conoció en su vida. No pudo ver bien su rostro ya que sus ojos eran lo único que podía ver. Parecía hipnotizada.

Pero la conexión se rompió. El bar tender estaba parado frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos. Akane despertó de su ensoñación y con voz débil pidió dos cervezas. Las pago y volvió a buscar con la mirada al chico de aquellos ojos azules. Pero no estaba. Se había ido.


	2. unos ojos azules

**CAPITULO 2**

Los oídos de Akane retumbaban. Se sentó junto a Shinossuke que no paraba de bailar en su puesto. Ella solo tomaba sorbos de su bebida mientras miraba alrededor buscando aquellos ojos azules como zafiros, hermosos, pensó. No podía encontrar nada en el mar de personas que bailaban al son de la música. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, nunca había sentido tanta atracción hacia alguien. Tal vez solo fue porque nunca había visto ojos así, sacudió su cabeza y trató de dejarlo pasar.

-¿Vamos a bailar? – Shinossuke estaba tendiéndole la mano – Anda vamos, hay una chica ahí que me interesa, si nos ve juntos tal vez se ponga celosa –

-¿Y crees que te pedirá que me dejes a un lado y que vayas con ella a la parte de atrás? – Akane negó con su cabeza. Shinossuke podía ser un casanova pero no funcionaba en su caso. Las chicas salían huyendo y las que eran valientes se arriesgaban a una aventura de algunos días ya que al parecer ninguna chica era suficiente para el –Además, estoy esperando que se presente la banda.

-¿No es raro? No veo a nadie conocido. Todos son tan… rockeros. Mira aquel tipo de chaqueta de cuero y peinado extraño – dijo apuntando hacia una esquina. Aquel sujeto sostenía su cerveza con fuerza y miraba fijamente hacia el escenario. Estaba solo.

-Creo que somos los únicos que han escuchado de ellos – dijo a su oído. Bajo la mano de Shinossuke, no quería que aquel tipo los viera y se metieran en problemas.

-La próxima vez que me recomiendes a algún grupo que haya salido a la moda, consultare con Taro. Este sitio está lleno de personas raramente vestidas y aspecto rudo – dijo tomando un sorbo de cerveza. Se puso de pie rápidamente –Iré por algo más fuerte ¿Qué te parece _Vodka_? Si alguien se pone rudo conmigo, el _vodka_ me dará el valor suficiente para hacerle frente.

Akane soltó una risa.

-Eres un cobarde, pero acepto, aunque no me gusta mucho – en realidad no le gustaba el _vodka._ La última vez que había tomado aquella bebida con Shinossuke, tenían quince años. La habían robado de la licorera del padre de Shinossuke. Habían estado enfermos pero se habían divertido mucho.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños. Digamos que es un tipo de… - movía su mano en círculos como buscando una palabra apropiada – ya se, es un pre-cumpleaños de la linda Akane. Mañana nos divertiremos más –

-¿Divertirnos? Si ir al mecánico para sacar la flor rosa de tu auto es tu idea de diversión, créeme que estoy fuera – Akane no paró de reír mientras Shinossuke se agacho a su altura con los ojos entrecerrados.

-JA-JA. Que falta de fe me tienes Akane – se puso de pie y antes de irse le regalo una sonrisa de lado.

Akane acomodo su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Era cómodo y el aroma la envolvía. Miro su teléfono y no tenía ninguna llamada de su madre o padre, había prometido llamar a su papá pero lo había olvidado por completo ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Se preguntó. Volvió a cerrar el teléfono y lo metió en su bolso. Se terminó lo que quedaba de la cerveza.

Hecho un vistazo a la pista de baile. Las luces de colores no dejaban ver bien los rostros de las personas. Pero definitivamente no se parecían en nada a ella. Estos eran más… como había dicho Shinossuke "rudos" se sintió fuera de lugar, algo no encajaba en ella. De repente sintió un vacío en su pecho, malditamente se sentía rara. Como si algo en ella no estuviera bien, como si no sintiera como en ningún lado.

Como si algo llamara su atención, alzo la vista. Vio aquellos ojos azules que la habían hipnotizado. Estaba en otra mesa, con algunos otros tipos que no miraba bien. También había chicas, no se parecían en nada a las personas del lugar. Estas eran hermosas, sus cabelleras rubias y negras caían lisas y otras risadas sobre sus espaldas. Aquel chico la estaba mirando mientras una de las chicas se acercaba a él y besaba su cuello, pero al parecer no hacia ningún efecto en él. Akane no parpadeaba, de nuevo había caído en aquel trance mirando su rostro. Era un hombre hermoso, pensó. Su rostro era como el de un ángel que alguna vez vio en la galería en la excursión de la escuela. Era el tipo de rostro que cualquier pintor amaría por impregnar en papel.

Akane miro a la chica. Esta había volteado su rostro y lo beso en los labios. Sintió una presión en su pecho, grande, sintió rabia. Tenía ganas de ir y abofetear aquella mujer y golpear aquel chico. Sus manos se apretaron fuertes. El abucheo de las personas se hizo presente cuando la luz se había ido por dos segundos. Akane se alarmo pero la luz regreso enseguida. Miro a su alrededor buscando a su amigo. Para no seguir viendo aquel chico de ojos azules, se colocó en frente de su asiento, dándole la espalda. Se recogió el cabello haciéndose una cola.

Shinossuke llego al poco tiempo con una botella de _Vodka,_ Akane sintió que su cuerpo se retorcía, ¿Tomar? Ya se estaba asustando ante la idea. Shinossuke sirvió dos vasos.

-Tranquila, no pongas esa cara lo mezclaron antes – se pasó su vaso, pero aun así ella no se sentía bien – Brindemos por tu cumpleaños.

-Aun no es mi cumpleaños –

-No, pero es maña así que; brindemos por tu futuro cumpleaños – ambos brindaron y tomaron de un solo sorbo.

Akane hizo una mueca mientras la bebida caía caliente por su garganta. Shinossuke fue otro, su rostro se contrajo y luego soltó un grito. Ambos rieron y siguieron observando el ambiente del club. una chica se acercó a ellos.

Akane se sorprendió, era la chica que había besado a Ranma. Volteo el rostro y miro a su amigo al parecer estaba hechizado por así decirlo. Aquella chica no parecía mayor, parecía de la misma edad de ellos. Miraba coquetamente a Shinossuke, su ropa era hermosa pensó Akane. Un vestido blanco ajustado de la cintura hacia arriba, mostrando el escote de sus pechos. El resto de los brazos de encaje que dejaban ver su blanca piel. Se acercó hacia Shinossuke sin prestar atención a Akane. Le susurro algo al oído. Akane vio como Shinossuke se sonrojo, e inmediatamente se ponía de pie. Akane tomo su mano y lo jaló hacia ella.

-Solo voy a bailar, seria descortés rechazar una invitación – Akane puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él.

-No vayas con ella, parece que tiene novio, la vi besándolo –

-¿De verdad? – la miro y Akane asintió. Entonces se sirvió otro vaso de _Vodka_ un poco más de lo que había servido antes – Por si me meto en problemas.

Le guiño el ojo a su amiga y se perdió en el mar de gente con aquella mujer, que no le caía nada bien a Akane. Primero aquel chico de los ojos azules y ahora su amigo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Shinossuke miraba el trasero de la chica, ya que bajo su rostro. Conocía muy bien los gestos de su amigo, por algo eran mejor amigos.

Akane resoplo y se sirvió otra vez. Esta noche no había salido como la había planeado. Por ahora esperaría a la banda y obligaría a Shinossuke no apartarse de ella. Tomo de fondo y sintió como el líquido caliente calmaba su enojo. Se podía sentir más ligera.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – una voz sonó cerca de su oído. Su pulso se aceleró. Inmediatamente se volteó. Aquellos ojos estaban más cerca de lo que esperaba. De un salto se alejó de él.

Busco con la mirada a Shinossuke para que acudiera a ella, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte ¿tenía que preocuparse? El muchacho se sentó a su lado, miro la botella de y luego la vio a ella. Su sonrisa torció su rostro. ¿Acaso podía ser más hermoso? Akane aclaro su mente y su garganta. Dejo que el _Vodka_ hablara por ella.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte? – sus nervios iban a explotar. Se sirvió otra vez y tomó. El chico sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Sabes la resaca que te dará si sigues tomando así? – se acercó a ella y le quito la botella. La coloco lejos de ella.

-¿Quién te crees para venir aquí y decirme esas cosas? –

Akane trataba de no mirarlo. No quería perderse en esos ojos y en ese rostro. Y al parecer en ese cuerpo también, una mirada rápida le confirmó que aquel chico tenía el cuerpo tan afirmado y exquisito que no había visto jamás.

-Solo vine a saludar. Creía que eso era lo que querías, ya que no dejabas de mirarme tan fijamente, como… rogando que viniera aquí –

Akane por poco se atraganta. Siguió buscando a Shinossuke, pero no lo encontró.

-No digas tonterías y lárgate –

El chico rió. Miro hacia donde Akane miraba y también al ritmo de ella comenzó a buscar algo que desconocía.

-¿Buscas a tu novia? Vino aquí y se llevó a mi amigo, él no quiere problemas por si quieres ir a reclamarle – Akane se cruzó de brazos. Ranma giró el rostro hacia ella lentamente, no paraba de sonreír. Oh, su hermosa sonrisa, pensó Akane.

-No es mi novia ¿Él es tu novio? –

-Es mi mejor amigo. Y los amigos no se besan de esa manera – seguía sin mirarlo.

-Un descuido de mi parte – Ranma se acercó a ella – Se puso celosa, ya que se dio cuenta que toda mi atención estaba en otra persona -

Akane lo miró. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, se sentía expuesta. Como si de repente todas las paredes frente a ella cayeran y se rompieran en pedazos. Podía sentir como el leía su alma, eso la asusto a tal punto de que se sintió mareada. Se agarró del asiento. Tal vez fue culpa del _Vodka._

-¿Estas bien? – su voz sonaba tan suave, tan melodiosa. Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se alejó de él.

-¿Siempre invades el espacio de las personas? – sonó molesta. O eso quería creer.

-¿Estoy bien aquí? – se alejó un poco con las manos alzadas a los lados, como demostrando su inocencia. Algo en su gesto hizo sonreír a Akane. Ella no quiso pero no pudo evitarlo. Volteo el rostro para que no la viera reír –No pareces de las que vienen a estos lugares ¿Por qué estás aquí? – su voz sonaba curiosa, pero con un tono preocupante. Como si el no deseara que ella estuviera allí.

Akane dudo en responder. Pero, ¿Qué tan seguido te topas con alguien tan apuesto? Lo miro tratando de aparentar desinterés.

-Por la banda, tocarán y no quería perdérmelo – decía mientras jugaba con su vaso de vidrio.

El chico arqueo la ceja, su mirada estaba llena de interés.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de ellos? – se acercó, coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia ella. Parecía asombrado.

-Casualmente escuche a un tipo que los oía, me gustó, le pregunte quienes eran y me regalo un cd – alzo sus hombros. Había sido una casualidad fabulosa. Ya que terminó amando a ese grupo musical, las letras y el ritmo la hacían perderse en sus pensamientos. Cerraba los ojos y viajaba, la hacían sentirse llena.

-¿Cómo supiste del concierto? Ah, no me digas "casualmente pasaba por un sitio y bla bla bla" –

Akane puso los ojos en blanco. Maldita sea, dijo en su interior. Había adivinado, en ningún sitio de la televisión o la radio habían dicho algo sobre el concierto. Recordó cuando paseaba con Shinossuke hacia la cafetería que sabían frecuentar y había una chica entregando folletos. A Akane casi le da un infarto cuando vio el nombre de su –ahora- banda favorita, iban a tocar en vivo. Akane se acercó a la chica y pidió información. Así que como regalo, Shinossuke empezó ahorrar para asistir. A decir verdad a el también le gustaba mucho ese tipo de música.

Akane no quería contestarle, se sentía apenada. Miro el reloj de su muñeca. No faltaba mucho para que empezaran, pronto sería media noche. Alzo la mirada y vio como todo estaba ya casi listo en la pequeña pero espaciosa tarima.

-Ya falta poco – dijo el chico, siguiendo la mirada de Akane hacia la tarima.

-Sí, espero que tu amiguita saque sus tentáculos de mi amigo. Que por cierto no sé dónde están ahora ¿hace eso a menudo? –

-En ocasiones, tal vez buscaron algún lugar más privado para conocerse mejor – Ella lo miró asombrada. Pero este parecía estar más interesado mirando sus uñas.

-Voy a matarlo, por dejarme aquí botada –

-¿Estas celosa? Siempre posesiva y sobreprotectora con los que te rodean – soltó. Akane no le prestó atención y siguió buscando. ¡Ahí! Los había visto. La chica se movía tan cerca y sensualmente sobre el cuerpo de Shinossuke. Susurraba cosas a su oído haciéndolo sonrojar y sonreír.

-Ya los vi – dijo más tranquila.

El chico la miro detenidamente. Akane sintió el peso de su mirada y lo miró. De nuevo sintió la conexión, quería decir algo o apartar la mirada pero le era imposible. Se sintió atrapada, sintió que la sangre corría caliente por sus venas. Abrió un poco sus labios y dejo de respirar, no sabía porque, no sabía cómo había pasado. Pero en un segundo todo su mundo se detuvo. Y lentamente comenzó a dar vuelta en sentido contrario, ahora todo en torno a esos ojos.

-¡Ranma aquí estas! – la conexión se rompió. Un chico alto, su cabello castaño y una pañoleta sobre él, sus ojos castaños al igual que su cabello. Era apuesto pensó Akane pero nadie comparado con el otro chico, que al parecer se llamaba Ranma.

-Dame un segundo – se acercó a Akane, ella no se movió de su puesto - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Akane –

-¿Dónde estudias? – su voz sonaba apresurada pero al mismo tiempo suave y melodiosa.

-En el Furinkan – respondía casi como un hechizo.

-Nos veremos pronto, Akane – al decir su nombre, fue como sentir miles de agujas traspasándola. Fue una sensación tan intensa que no le dejo tiempo de hablar.

Ranma se había puesto de pie y con un golpe amisto a su amigo se alejaron.

Akane soltó el aire en sus pulmones, no sabía que lo había contenido. Se sentó y miro la botella. Definitivamente necesitaba un trago.

Shinossuke llego al poco tiempo después. Se veía agitado y sonrojado, Akane no le prestó atención. Estaba buscando con la mirada a Ranma, disimulaba, no quería que pensara que estaría "rogando" para que regresara. Aunque…

-Vaya, tu si querías beber – dijo su amigo con sorpresa y respirando fuerte.

-¿Qué? – Akane le echó un vistazo a la botella. Estaba más debajo de la mitad ¿Había tomado tanto?

Y como por arte de magia su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero y las palabras salían arrastradas de su boca. Se sintió mareada pero se sintió genial. Ella comenzó a reír por que se había tomado la botella, tontamente le ofreció un vaso a su amigo que alegremente lo tomo.

-¿estás de ánimo? – le quitó la botella sin prestar atención a sus quejas – Basta de alcohol Tendo, me escandalizas –

-¿Yo te escan-da-da-iso? Olvídalo, ¿sabes qué? Yo-yo no soy la amiga que deja, abandonado a-a su mejor amigo, y se va a ba-bailar con otra

-mírate, ni siquiera puedes hablar bien– Akane hiso un mohín. Y el pareció tomarlo con tanta ternura que se acercó a ella y la abrazo – No me molestaré contigo si prometes que no le dirás nada a tu madre sobre esto, serías una viuda de amigos. Y nos divertiremos esta noche. Ven vamos a bailar para que se te pase un poco –

Akane se dejó guiar por Shinossuke. La música empezó hacer efecto en ella, movía todo su cuerpo y sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó del mundo. Podía sentir las manos de Shinossuke tomando su cintura. Tomo su mano y le dio la vuelta, ella río y tomo su otra mano para darle otra vuelta. Escucho la risa de su amigo y siguió bailando. Ella empezó a moverse más alegremente, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y bajo hasta que su cara llego a la cintura de él y luego empezó a subir.

-¡Vaya! No creí que supieras bailar – dijo Shinossuke a su oído.

Ella se fijó en los ojos de su amigo. Le traían añoranza, pensó en Ranma. Sus ojos eran hermosos, pero los de Ranma eran maravillosos. Ella soltó una risita. Miro a su alrededor sin dejar de bailar. Y entonces lo vio. Estaba con un grupo de chicos, ellos hablaban muy serios, pero el al parecer no les prestaba atención. Estaba mirándola fijamente, muy serio. Como si estuviera estudiándola. Akane sintió como todo su cuerpo se enfriaba, su corazón latía fuerte sobre su pecho. Sujeto el brazo de su amigo, ahora no se movía mucho. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Pero ninguno podía apartar la vista.

De repente un estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar. Akane sintió las manos de Shinossuke sobre ella, protectoramente. Todo paso tan rápido, en cuestión de segundos. La gente empezó a empujarse y golpearse, que ya no era sostenida por Shinossuke. Grito su nombre pero no lo vio, alguien la golpeo en las costillas haciéndola gemir de dolor. Busco desesperadamente, empujando y golpeando al mismo tiempo para abrirse paso.

 _Shinossuke ¿Dónde estás?_ Su mente gritaba desesperada. Otro estruendo se escuchó, la multitud seguía corriendo al sentido contrario de Akane. una chica con una camisa de cuero negra apretada a su cuerpo paso sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo. Unas botas golpearon sus piernas y otras golpearon sus brazos.

-Shino… - trato de ponerse de pie. El pánico se apodero de ella ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos corrían? Un aullido se escuchó, tan fuerte que no parecía humano. Era desgarrador. Las luces se fundieron y todo era oscuridad. Solo gritos y aullidos se escuchaban.

Akane respiraba fuertemente. Estaba asustada por Shinossuke ¿estaría bien? ¿Lo habrían aplastado? No, no quiso pensar en eso. Pensó en que el estaría buscándola desesperadamente a ella, tal vez pensaría que estaría herida. Quería verlo, pero estar en el suelo siendo aplastada por desconocidos no ayudaba mucho. El terror hizo que las lágrimas se atoraran en su garganta. Quería encontrar a Shinossuke, quería irse de allí, a la seguridad de su hogar. La desesperación hiso aparición. En medio de los golpes cerro sus puños fuertemente y gritó.

-¡SHINOSSUKE! – Grito tan fuerte. Que parecía que hubiera usado miles de cajas de audio a su alrededor. Todos los que estaban cerca de ella cayeron lejos, como si el eco de su voz los apartara de un solo golpe, haciéndolos volar. Ya no había nadie cerca de ella. La gente estaba tirada lejos de ella. Un circulo vacío se formó a su alrededor. Las luces tintineaban.

Miro asustada. Algunos que estaban muy lejos de ella para su suerte la miraban. Ella seguía de rodillas en el suelo. Sus manos pegadas en la fría baldosa. Su cabello caía sobre su cara. Vio a Ranma. Estaba de pie, lejos de ella. Mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos parecían asustados, impresionados, miles de emociones ella podía mirar, no podía descifrarlo bien ya que la falta de luz no lo dejaba ver. Pero podía ver sus hermosos ojos. Miro a su lado. Algunos estaban desmayados y otros se paraban con esfuerzo.

Entonces todo empezó a girar, como si robaran toda su energía de golpe. Se sintió cansada, agotada. Su cuerpo hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y buscar a Shinossuke para huir, pero no podía. Entonces cayo, y todo fue oscuridad.

..

..

 **Hola a todos los lectores que están siguiendo mi historia. Gracias y les contestaré a cada uno de ustedes. Primero que nada, esta cuenta es de mi hermana y ella tambien esta haciendo una historia de Ranma, pero por ahora esta tan ocupada que no puede escribir. Asi que le pedi prestada su cuenta para poder subir mi propia historia y estoy feliz de los buenos comentarios.**

Sav21: **Hola** **como ves no tardé en actualizar, estoy feliz de que te este gustando y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. Gracias por tu comentario y ¡Si! Ranma y su mirada me mata tambien, ya que recreo en mi mente como seria que alguien con esos ojos me mirase asi.**

karlaisabelortizhernandez: **Gracias nena por leer mi historia y espero que te siga gustando. Te mando muchos saludos y espero hacerte suspirar con Ranma y Akane. esta historia te prometo que te traerá muchas emociones.**

FlynnChan: **Gracias y sabes, espero que la segunda te mate tambien jejeje a mi ya de por si me emociona escribir. Estare pronto de vuelta.**


	3. sorpresas

**Capítulo 3**

Shinossuke llevaba a Akane en el auto. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Manejaba lo más rápido posible. Quería llegar a su casa, y ayudarla a levantarse antes de llevarla a la suya. Maldijo en voz baja, tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Apretó las manos contra el volante, se sentía culpable, malditamente culpable. La miro de soslayo, ella aún seguía inconsciente. Pensó en llevarla al hospital, pero no quería meterla en problemas con su familia y tampoco quería tener problemas él. Murmuro varias palabras que apenas se escuchaban _hospital, mala idea. Su casa, su madre me mataría. Carro, ¿Qué hago?_

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni el pudo hacer algo. Un momento estaba tomando a Akane y en otro ya se hallaba sin ella, la había perdido de vista. Golpeo a todo aquel que se le atravesó para llegar a su amiga, pero no la encontraba. Ella había tomado, estaba un poco mareada ¿Qué podría hacer una chica en ese estado en medio de una multitud presa del pánico? Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Cuando todo se había calmado porque algo había ocurrido, no sabía que era exactamente. Vio a su amiga tendida en el piso, todos la rodeaban. Vio a un tipo que no conocía acercarse rápidamente a ella. Era alto de cabello algo largo recogido con una trenza, su espalda ancha y con más musculatura que él. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia Akane.

-¡No la toques! – le había gritado. Lo aparto y tomo el rostro de Akane para examinarla. Estaba caliente, ardía. Se asustó.

-¡Hazte a un lado! – el tipo sonó enfurecido. Su voz era fuerte pero parecía angustiado. Shinossuke hizo caso omiso. Ambos se estaban empujando por tomar a Akane.

-¡Ranma ya basta! – Otro sujeto llego a su lado y lo jalo de la camisa -¡No tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que irnos! – el tipo parecía desesperado y molesto. Como si pensara que su amigo no podría ser más imprudente. Conocía esa mirada desaprobatoria.

Shinossuke dio una rápida mirada aquellos sujetos. Ranma no lo miraba, estaba mirando a Akane ¿preocupado? Shinossuke desecho esa idea. Tal vez sería algún lunático que quería aprovecharse de su amiga desmayada. Se aferró más a Akane a pesar de que Ranma sostenía su mano.

-¡No te metas en esto Ryoga! – Gritó -¡Y tú! – Dijo mirando a Shinossuke – será mejor que la sepas cuidar – dicho esto se puso de pie ante las exigencias de su amigo. Los miro a ambos estaba respirando fuertemente, limpio su boca. Entonces Shinossuke se fijó que tenía un rastro de sangre.

Paró en el semáforo. No sabía a donde ir, tenía que despertarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era él? No la podía llevar al hospital, si algo le pasaba sería su culpa. Volvió a maldecir. Adoraba a Akane, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo –aunque ya tenía dos hermanas una mayor y una menor- pero Akane era diferente. Con ella se divertía, reía y lloraba. La conocía desde que estaban en el jardín de niños. Había hecho un pacto de no separarse nunca cuando eran pequeños. Esos pactos en los que escupes tu mano y estrechas la mano de tu compañero. Akane era esa cosa pequeña, molesta, que hacía de las suyas y sus mohines cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Sus mohines, los adoraba.

Recordó aquella vez, cuando tenía doce años, que Akane cayo de las escaleras de su casa y había ido al hospital. Hizo un juramente –ahora sin saliva- si no que, se pinchó el dedo índice y juró que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. Ahora, estaba golpeada y desmayada. Había fracasado.

-¿Shinossuke? – al escuchar su voz, el chico aparco como alma que lleva el diablo. Para su suerte no se accidentaron. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó a su amiga que abría los ojos.

-Akane, Akane ¿Estas bien? Diablos, no me des esos sustos de nuevo. ¿Qué diría tu madre? – decía mientras acariciaba su cabello con cierta dureza y ternura.

-Diría que le tienes pánico, deja de ser tan cobarde – Akane se incorporó lentamente en el asiento. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Dolía, escocía su cabeza. Un ardor por dentro que no aguantaba – no volveré a tomar _Vodka._

-Ya no estas ardiendo. Pensé que tenías fiebre – tocó su rostro varias veces, hasta su cuello y estaba tan fresca como cuando se encontraron.

-¿Ardiendo? Enciérrate en un club con una multitud enfurecida y dime si no estás ardiendo – apoyo la cabeza en el asiento. Dejo escapar un sonido de su garganta, se quería relajar y esperar que el dolor la abandonara.

Abrió un ojo y miro a su amigo. El seguía mirándola ahora con el rostro desencajado, como si ella fuera de otro planeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo con molestia. Ya sentía la resaca.

-Te atropelló la multitud enfurecida, te desmayaste y estabas ardiendo. ¿Cómo puedes echarle la culpa al _Vodka?_ –

-Sí, aun siento los golpes y si me desmaye fue porque tal vez estaba ebria y si estaba ardiendo tal vez fue porque hacía mucho calor ahí dentro –

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Shinossuke dejo salir un suspiro y también se dejo caer en su asiento. Ahora como todo estaba en calma, comenzó analizar lo que había ocurrido. Era la primera vez que entraba a un club como ese, era la primera vez que una hermosa chica sexy lo invitaba a bailar y le decía cosas sensuales al oído, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una multitud y definitivamente era la primera vez que había dejado que Akane corriera peligro. Que noche, pensó.

-Al final, no vimos el concierto. Adiós dinero y adiós… bueno como sea, eso fue más interesante – comenzó a reír. Akane al cabo de un rato se le unió. Había sido una noche interesante.

-Recibir golpes de una multitud como regalo de cumpleaños no fue tan malo después de todo – dijo riendo.

-Tu sentido del sarcasmo me alegra la noche – se inclinó y saco algo de la guantera. Akane lo miró con curiosidad, era una caja pequeña – Feliz cumpleaños. No son golpes pero, espero que te guste.

Ella tomo la cajita y la abrió. Dentro había un collar con un círculo bañado en oro. Ella lo abrió y dentro había una fotografía de él y de ella. El sacando la lengua y ella haciendo un puchero. Sonrió como una niña pequeña ante el regalo.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Ahí tienes un rostro al cual admirar – dijo alzando la ceja. Akane rió y se lo coloco.

-Gracias, ¿sabes? Estoy tan contenta de que seamos amigos –

-Jamás dejare que una multitud nos separe de nuevo – ambos rieron. Arranco de nuevo y se dirigió a la casa de Akane.

A la mañana siguiente Akane hizo un gran esfuerzo en levantarse. Había tomado dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Corrió al baño de su cuarto y reviso su cuerpo. Ya no había nada, al parecer los golpes no fueron tan graves. Se bañó deprisa y se vistió con un jean y camisa a rayas, había prometido a Shinossuke ir con él para quitar la fea flor rosa de su auto.

-¿Akane? – Raez toco la puerta de su Hermana y luego se asomó. Era hermosa como su madre y muy parecidas. A pesar de ser una niña, parecía una chica muy sofisticada –Ya está el desayuno – dijo mientras tocaba sus trenzas.

-Enseguida bajo –

Se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Abajo su padre estaba leyendo el diario mientras bebía su café cargado como todas las mañanas, él decía que lo mantenía despierto en el trabajo. Su mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno. Huevos revueltos con tocino, Akane extrañaba los desayunos tradicionales pero su madre se había empeñado en darles nuevas opciones, a su padre le encantaba.

-Buenos días – dijo suavemente. Había pasado el toque de queda, pero como ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad no creyó que la regañaran. Entonces vio el rostro de su madre y soltó un suspiro preparándose para todo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron Raez y su padre Hiroto. Raez apareció de la cocina con un pastel de cumpleaños. Akane sonrió y agradecía inclinándose.

Su hermana corrió a sus brazos y la abrazo. Raras veces tenían ese tipo de acercamiento, pero siempre que lo hacían era especial. Raez era la niña de sus ojos y siempre la cuidaba, la aconsejaba y no dejaba que nada malo se le acercara. Protegía mucho a su hermana. También a sus padres. Su papa se levantó del puesto y también la abrazo.

-Te deseo lo mejor hija – beso su cabeza y todos tomaron sus asientos.

Akane bajo la cabeza incapaz de ver a su madre, sabía que estaba molesta. La miro de soslayo entonces vio que se acercaba y la abrazaba fuertemente mientras besaba su cabeza. Su madre raras veces tenía afectos de cariño hacia ella, lo que se le hacía algo incómodo. Pero amaba a su familia, fuera afectuosa o no.

-No vuelvas hacer lo de anoche ¡te dije que llamaras a tu padre! Ni siquiera me llamaste y llegaste tarde – la riño, enseguida le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó.

-Ahora que tienes la mayoría de edad puedes entrar a todos los bares sin que te molesten ¿Verdad? – Raez parecía emocionada por su cumpleaños.

-¡Raez! No me hagas preocupar cuando se acerque tu mayoría de edad – riño Yuko a su hija. Negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa y miraba a Hiroto – Dile algo a tu hija –

-Ahora que tienes la mayoría de edad ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto animado mientras partía un trozo de pan.

-Bueno, creo que, dejaré de hacer identidades falsas para entrar a los clubes y confraternizar con multitudes histéricas y dejar que me pisen – dijo riendo.

-muy graciosa – dijo Yuko.

Habían terminado el desayuno y le habían dado presentes a Akane. Raez más emocionada que su hermana se ofreció en abrir los regalos y ver por ella si le iban a gustar o no. y si no le gustaban generosamente los recibiría por ella. El primero de su padre, era un reloj, le gustó mucho y se lo puso. Era bañado en plata y las manecillas en forma de flechas apuntaban a los números romanos. Y luego el regalo de su madre. Un par de zapatos, los que había visto en la tienda y le encantaron. Abrazo a todos.

Se despidió y se fue a encontrar con Shinossuke. Ambos fueron contentos a sacar la flor de el carro. Ahora Akane se sentía bien y fueron a una cafetería a celebrar su cumpleaños, ya no querían fiestas alocadas ni multitudes histéricas.

-Ahora nadie me mirara raro cuando conduzca – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-A mí me gustaba, me hubieras obsequiado tu auto por mi cumpleaños – se encogió de hombros y juego con el reloj de su papá.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – su mueca se extendió por su cara.

-No, en verdad apestaba y se veía horrible. Tu hermana tiene pésimo gusto –

-Lo se, se lo he dicho, pero ella me responde con un: "Tu no sabes nada de gustos Shinossuke por eso no tienes novia" – Akane rió al ver la mala imitación de la hermana. Tomo su cappuccino y aplaudió.

-¡Idénticos! Y además, ella se equivoca. Las chicas mueren por ti, aunque seas un poco extraño y te aburras fácilmente. Pero eres muy apuesto te lo digo como tu amiga, y las amigas nunca mienten –

-Si – murmuro pensativo. Se puso a darle vueltas a su té con la cuchara. Akane pensó que había dicho algo malo, pero enseguida su rostro cambio y le sonrió. Ella se relajó –No puedo creer que mañana regresemos a la escuela. De solo pensarlo ya quiero salir corriendo –

-Levantarse temprano, tratar de no quedarte dormido en clase, hacer gimnasia aunque eso a mi me gusta –

-Eres ágil, pero mírame a mí, se me da pésimo –

-No te preocupes, este será nuestro último año. Después nos iremos de viaje como mochileros a recorrer toda Asia y quien sabe, tal vez el mundo - dijo emocionada. Había planeado eso con Shinossuke, quería recorrer cada parte de Japón y luego salir y seguir conociendo. Le gustaba mucho acampar al aire libre. Le gustaba la idea de salir y ver el mundo.

-Mi billetera dice que no es muy probable – se encogió de hombros y hizo un gesto de línea recta con su boca.

-No seas bobo, se supone que no gastas demasiado, de eso se trata ser mochilero –

-No lo sé Akane. Estar sin bañarte por algunos días buscando algún sitio para dormir, que te persigan los insectos, el calor y todas esas cosas. Tendrás que convencerme de hacer algo así –

-Exagerado –

Después de pasar una tarde tranquila cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. Ya mañana empezarían en la escuela y todas las vacaciones serian recuerdos para contar a sus amigos. Cuando ya se iba a dormir se quedó mirando el techo de su cuarto, su mente viajaba al día anterior. Cuando conoció a Ranma, aquel chico que quizá nunca volvería a ver. Pero en un momento su corazón dio un vuelco, había recordado que le había preguntado su nombre y el lugar donde estudiaba ¿Cómo sabía que iba a la escuela? Se volteo en la cama y ahora miraba la pared preocupada. El sabia donde estudiaba, ¿y si la haría a buscar? Los nervios la pusieron a dar vueltas esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, algo cansada, desayuno junto a su familia. Su padre ya se había ido a trabajar y Raez poco tiempo después se había ido ansiosa a la escuela. Akane se despidió de su mama con un beso.

-Que te vaya bien y estudia mucho querida –

-Lo haré mama, te quiero – dijo mientras bostezaba. Afuera la esperaba Shinossuke en su auto sin la flor rosa. Como siempre le la iba a ver para ir juntos. No le gustaba tomar el autobús porque siempre se quedaba dormida por arte de magia. Pero cuando Shinossuke no iba a la escuela por cuestiones de salud o porque llegaba tarde, le tocaba tomar el autobús.

-Te ves fatal – dijo mientras ella subía. Casi se levantaba tarde de no ser por su hermana que como siempre la iba a levantar. Se había puesto unos jeans algo ajustados, una camisa de lana celeste. El cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Shinossuke no se veía tan mal, el llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca. Sus ojos azules como el cielo relucían. Entonces recordó los ojos de Ranma.

Oh no. pensó.

Estaba asustada de si el la iba a buscar. Pero negó, no creía que un chico tan apuesto como el, iría a buscar a una chica común y corriente como ella.

-Casi no dormí – murmuro. Se arrimó a la ventana y cerró los ojos.

-Yo te levanto cuando lleguemos – ella asintió con la cabeza y sintió como la mano de Shinossuke acariciaba su cabello. Y durmió.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó. Miro y sabía que habían llegado a la escuela, pesadamente se levantó y tomo su mochila.

-Bueno, llegamos a nuestra querida tortura – dijo Shinossuke. Akane lo vio parecer tan valiente, como si fueran a luchar contra un ejército. Lo cual le pareció chistoso, un ejército de profesores con materias de miedo.

-¿Qué nos puede pasar? Además, creo que Mitsi te extraña – dijo mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Creo que sus intensas llamas de todo el verano me confirmaron que tal vez me estuviera extrañando – se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la escuela –No entiende que terminamos-

-No seas tan rudo, ella te quiere – dio un golpe amistoso en su brazo.

-Me quiere, pero me quiere amarrado en su cama con un látigo de cuero para utilizar conmigo –

Akane rió. Y como si la hubieran convocado Mitsi apareció frente a ellos, le hecho una mala mirada a Akane y luego miro a Shinossuke mientras abrazaba sus libros y corría hacia el con un chillido de niña mimada. Akane puso los ojos en blanco y dándose la vuelta le hizo gesto de despedida a su amigo deseándole suerte. La miro suplicando que no lo dejara pero ella se fue. No quería hacerlo pero en primer lugar, no le agradaba Mitsi aunque a veces la defendía y en segundo lugar Shinossuke tenía que arreglar sus problemas amorosos y ser claro con ella.

-¡Akane! – Ukyo su amiga de la escuela y colegio llego hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza, su cabello castaño le había crecido, ella también tenía los ojos azules como los de Shinossuke, cualquiera diría que son hermano pero no. Ukyo era un poco más alta que Akane y con más cuerpo que ella. Sentía algo de envidia ya que tenía más "dotes" que algunas chicas. No se habían visto en el verano ya que su padre la mando de vacaciones al extranjero. Pero siempre se ponían en contacto –Que alegría verte ¿Cómo estás? –

-Emocionada por el primer día de clases – dijo sin ánimos, sonrió de lado y supo que su amiga la entendía completamente. A nadie le gustaba el primer día de clases. Eran las típicas presentaciones a todos y luego contar que hicieron en el verano.

-Lo sé, quería venir mañana pero mi padre me obligo – puso los ojos en blanco y luego la tomo del brazo – Ven, vamos a clases – miro por todos lados buscando algo y luego la miró a ella -¿Dónde está Shinossuke?

-Con Mitsi, nos intersecto en la entrada –

-Vaya, nunca se rinde –

Ambas entraron al salón. Al cabo de un rato llego Shinossuke y se sentó a lado de Akane y delante de ella se sentaba Ukyo. Ambos se saludaron y conversaron un poco hasta que llego el maestro. Un hombre alto y con bigote, era delgado y cargaba una mochila en sus brazos. La dejo en la mesa y se aclaró la garganta. Akane nunca lo había visto, al parecer era nuevo.

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Fudo Mishida y seré su orientador para que algunos encuentre su camino de lo que quieren ser de adultos. Una decisión muy importante, de eso depende su futuro. Tienen que aprender a escoger bien la carrera que van a seguir en la universidad –

Akane dejo su mirada viajar hacia la ventana. La universidad. No había pensado en eso, tal vez necesitaba la ayuda del orientador, ya que ella se sentía muy desorientada. No se sentía ubicada, se sentía perdida y sabía que eso le afectaría en el futuro. No sabía que hacer de su vida, odiaba sentirse así. Su mamá le había dicho que podía seguir arte en la universidad, su padre le había dicho que siguiera medicina y su hermana que siguiera modelaje para ser una modelo aunque no creía que hubiera ese tipo de carrera. ¿y que quería Akane? no lo sabía.

-Quiero que cada uno de ustedes se presente a mí con su nombre y apellido, la edad y que piensan de ustedes en el futuro –

Difícil, pensó Akane. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir. El maestro Fudo señalo al primer chico de la banca a la izquierda de Akane, diablos, estaba no más a una fila para empezar a sudar. El chico se puso de pie y en ese momento la puerta sonó, la secretaria una señora regordeta con lentes entró y miro al maestro de manera penosa.

-Siento interrumpir maestro Mishida, pero tengo alumnos nuevos aquí, están en este salón y otros dos en el otro. Ando con mucho apuro aquí se los dejo. Pasen chicos – la señora se hizo a un lado y de tras de ella entraron dos muchachos. Akane pudo escuchar los suspiros de las chicas y el asombro de los chicos. Pero ella seguía pensando en que decir sobre su futuro, hasta que escucho a Shinossuke.

-La chica sexy – Akane lo miro juntando sus cejas, parecía embobado mirando al frente. Luego ella miro y ahí estaba.

Su corazón se detuvo, sintió el vacío, como si su asiento desapareciera y cayera en el abismo. De pie frente al salón estaba la chica que había invitado a bailar a su mejor amigo y había besado al chico que la había dejado hipnotizada ¿Por qué ella? Era rubia y con rostro angelical, claro, pero en el club no era nada angelical pensó Akane, Ranma estaba alado de ella con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos parado de manera despreocupada. Ranma inmediatamente se fijó en Akane y sonrió. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Se llevó la mano a la frente queriendo secar el sudor que no había, era un manojo de nervios ¿Qué diablos hacia ese tipo ahí? Pensó que si le había dicho el nombre de su escuela era para ir a verla a la salida, no para ir a clases juntos.

-Bueno chicos, llegan justo a tiempo, estábamos por empezar por las presentaciones tomen asien…- el señor Mishida miro el salón y a todos. Negó con la cabeza – haber, pónganse todos de pie.

Todos renegaron pero obedecieron. Shinossuke y Ukyo se acercaron a Akane, sabían que iban a cambiar los puestos pero harían lo posible por sentarse juntos, así sería menos aburrido. Akane trato de no mirar a Ranma. Todos caminaron hacia la parte de adelante. Ella se mantuvo alejada pero sintiendo la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí – murmuro Shinossuke a las chicas.

-¿Los conoces? Parecen estrellas de cine – dijo Ukyo mirando disimuladamente como el resto de la clase.

-Una historia que te contaremos más tarde – habló Akane. Trataba de controlar su respiración y su corazón.

-Bien se sentaran por orden de apellido. De la A a la Z. los nombrare uno por uno y tomaran sus asientos respectivos-

Akane maldijo ya que apellido era con T y el de Shinossuke era con K de Konjo así como el de Ukyo era Kuonji, ellos se la pasarían bomba. Pero ahora por lo que más estaba rezando era para que no estuviera cerca de Ranma, no era que le desagradaba, pero la ponía nerviosa. Le gustaba mucho y eso antes no le había pasado. Y también rezaba porque no le tocara con la amiguita de él.

-Saotome ¿eres el nuevo verdad? Toma asiento en la penúltima silla y después sigue Tendo – el estómago de Akane ardió. Le tocaría sentarse delante de él. Miro a Ukyo que le hacía barra por sentarse con un chico apuesto y las otras chicas la miraban envidiosas. Ella amablemente cambiaria con alguna pero no lo hizo. Akane llego lentamente a su puesto y se deslizo en la silla. Se inclinó hacia delante mientras el maestro seguía ordenando los puestos.

-Te dije que te vería pronto – los bellos de su cuello se erizaron al escuchar la voz melodiosa de Ranma. Sintió que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.

-Si, ya puedo darme cuenta ¿este es el momento donde me tengo que sentir acosada por un extraño? – dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, sentía que estaba sonrojada y no quería que la viera así.

-Sarcasmo, me encanta. Creo que nos llegaremos a llevar muy bien – toco su hombro y fue como un choque para Akane. el toque de su mano fue como si le estuvieran dando electrochoques, pero unos que la hacían temblar, la hacían sentirse bien. El aclaro su garganta ¿le habría afectado? – No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos. Me llamo Ranma Saotome –

Akane se volteo lentamente y lo miro. Ahora más cerca. Tenía su sonrisa de medio lado y sus hermosos ojos azules zafiro. Vestía una camisa negra y jeans negros. Parecía el chico malo salido de la novela, el chico malo y sexy. Su cabello azabache caía sobre su frente casi llegando a sus ojos, le daba un aire más sexy ¿resistiría Akane sentada ahí? Lo bueno era que estaba delante de él y así no lo vería.

-Akane Tendo, un placer ¿no estas molesto porque tu amiga no se sentó cerca de ti? Puedo ser muy aburrida –

-Cuando dices "amiga" en ese tono creo suponer que estas siendo sarcástica de nuevo y aclaro algo, ella y yo somos meramente amigos. Y ahora a la siguiente cosa que dijiste. No, no estoy molesto. Puedo decir que estoy complacido y agradecido a Dios de tener mi apellido – sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y coqueta. Esto no iba bien, pensó Akane.

-Muy elocuente ¿dices eso a todas? – dijo alzando la ceja.

-No, otras chicas solo dirían que están contentas en sentarse cerca de mí ya que se deslumbran con mi presencia –

-y muy presumido – murmuro Akane. Pero, ¿era mentira? Era muy apuesto y muy sexy, pero no quería admitirlo. No en frente de él.

-Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho ¿no crees? – su voz sonaba llena de promesa. Akane sintió el bello de sus brazos erizarse. Mordió su labio, no respondió y se volteo.

.

.

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS.**

 _Ikita_ _:_ aquí te traigo mas, jeje, gracias por tu comentario. Y si lo se, si yo conociera a alguien en la vida real con aquellos ojos, te juro que me enamoraría. Pero ahora estoy enamorada de los ojos de Ranma y su intensa mirada. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 _Michelle_ : Yeeeii estoy feliz de haberte convencido jajaja espero que a muchas mas personas también. No es una historia muy común, pero me gusta variar. Salirme de las normas. Espero que este capitulo también te convenza par que sigas leyendo. Un saludo enorme.

 _Sav21_ : cHola Sav! Sabes, a mi también me agrada escribir sobre la amistad de Shinossuke y Akane, ya que en el manga ellos se conocían desde pequeños. Así que quise adaptarlo en la historia. Pero nunca se sabe que pasará. Pero de algo estoy segura, cuando tienes un mejor amigo, es como tener un hermano. Y soy de Ecuador, de donde eres tu? Un saludo enorme y espero saber mas de ti. Besos.

 _ZURGAN_ : Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que estés bien y que disfrutes este capitulo! Un beso enorme

.


	4. Una inesperada presencia

**UNA INESPERADA SORPRESA**

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal – Decía Shinossuke mientras daba un mordisco a su emparedado. Estaban en la hora del almuerzo en el patio debajo de un árbol. Ukyo estaba con ellos mientras sacaba su comida – Fue la mejor respuesta de la clase.

-Fue muy osado, ¿viste la cara del maestro? Pero Akane tiene razón. Hay algunos que no saben que quieren ser, así que no tiene por qué presionarnos justo ahora – dijo Ukyo mientras rebanaba en pedazos su manzana para compartir con sus amigos. Su padre era dueño de varias cadenas de restaurantes, pero nunca llevaba nada bueno para comer en la escuela. Cosa que Shinossuke reclamaba ya que siempre le decía que quería algo del restaurante.

Akane, quien seguía apoyada al árbol, empezó a sacar su almuerzo. Se sentía avergonzada, nunca le había dicho algo como eso a un maestro. Cuando estaban pasando por cada uno de los estudiantes y estaba cerca de su turno, los nervios se disparaban. Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas de manera dolorosa, no dejaba de golpear su dedo en la banca. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Nunca había estado así ¿se debía a Ranma? Claro que no, pensó. Cuando oyó las respuestas de sus amigos, trato de pensar en algo parecido, pero nada asomaba en su cabeza. Ukyo había dicho que quería estudiar gastronomía y ser una chef profesional. Akane al menos para la cocina no era buena. Y luego Shinossuke, había dicho que quería seguir Ingeniería ambiental ya que estaba de acuerdo con defender el medio ambiente. Incluso la joven rubia –la nueva- había dicho que seguiría medicina y se especializaría en cardiología. Su voz era tan suave, pero tan clara a la vez, como si necesitara alzar tanto la voz para que todos la escucharan. Sintió un poco de envidia.

Cuando llego su turno, podía sentir la mirada de Ranma clavada en ella; podía llegar a ser muy intensa. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y los nervios crisparon. Se levantó lentamente y era presa de la mirada de todos.

-Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, tengo dieciocho años y… - miró al suelo, buscando algún tipo de milagro divino. Pudo escuchar algunas risitas, miro hacia delante y estaban Gab con Azusa, Ambas parecían hermanas, ambas tenían el cabello negro que resaltaba su piel blanca, sus ojos eran hermosos, verdes los de Azusa y negros los de Gab. Las chicas siempre buscaban el momento perfecto para burlarse de ella. No les prestó atención y miro al maestro. Este tenía sus dedos sobre su mentón, con su mirada entrecerrada estudiaba a Akane.

-¿Qué hiciste este verano? – pregunto suavemente.

Akane tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Em, bueno, estuve en clases de piano y… en realidad, no tengo nada interesante que contar – dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Te gusta mucho tocar el piano? –

-No por elección, pero, si, podría decirse que si – sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su camisa.

-¿Qué quieres ser después de graduarte del colegio? – dijo alzando un poco la voz mientras se acomodaba sobre la mesa.

-Yo, en realidad no lo había pensado – murmuro, fuerte, para que el la escuchara.

-¿No lo has pensado? Recuerda que este es tu último año, tienes que tener algo en mente o si no, será muy tarde – casi se sintió como si su padre la estuviera riñendo. Evito mirar al resto de la clase y concentrarse en su profesor.

-Akane Tendo nunca tiene nada en mente, está hueca – murmuro Gab, tan fuerte para que ella pudiera escuchar. Las risas resonaron en el salón. Akane apretó sus puños, sintió una corriente de rabia recorriendo su cuerpo.

-La única hueca eres tu Gab – Akane miro a Shinossuke al ver como la defendía. Este le envió una sonrisa confortante. Sabía que le estaba dando todo su apoyo. Gab lo miro torciendo los ojos.

-¿De nuevo pegado a las faldas de Akane? que patético ¿Cuántas veces te han despreciado? – murmuro Azusa. Un silencio se hizo en el salón, Akane miro con desprecio a Azusa. Sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en sus manos, hace un tiempo tenia mal temperamento, y era fácil provocarla. Mucho más si se metían con las personas que amaba. La miro con tanto desprecio que quiso hacerle daño.

Azusa la miro fijamente, sus labios se entreabrieron y de pronto quito la mirada respirando hondo. Como si algo la hubiera desconcertado, miro a Gab que le decía algo, ella negó con la cabeza y se volteo. Akane se sintió mareada, un poco confusa.

-¿Aun no sabes Akane? – pregunto el maestro ignorando a las chicas y al resto de alumnos. Eran solo ella y el.

-No tengo la menor idea asi que no pierda el tiempo conmigo – dicho esto se sentó y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno. El maestro no dijo nada por un momento, todo el salón se quedó en silencio. Se había sentido extraña por un momento, pensó que tal vez fueron los nervios. Pero solo era algo que sabían ella y Azusa.

-Bien, para que todos sepan, para eso estoy aquí. Para guiarlos y que en un futuro sepan lo que quieren para su vida – Akane sentía que lo decía especialmente por ella, cerro los ojos arrepentida de haber sido grosera –Bien, Saotome sigues tu –

No lo miró, pero sintió como se puso de pie y sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban en su compañero. Las chicas del salón estaban muertas por él, claro, era demasiado guapo. Casi nunca veías a tipos así en escuelas tan comunes.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ayer – el corazón de Akane dio un vuelco, ¿cumplían el mismo mes que ella? Mordió su labio. No lo podía creer – Para este verano, estuve buscándome a mí mismo, hice un retiro espiritual que al final no sirvió de nada. Esa parte vacía en mí, no la encontraba. Así que todo este verano estuve tratando de encontrar esa pieza faltante en mi corazón. Hasta hace no más de dos días para ser exactos la encontré – su voz sonaba tan suave y tan varonil, Akane sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba – y ahora que la encontré no dejaré que esa parte de mí se vaya. Y ¿Qué quiero ser después de graduarme? Repito lo mismo que mi compañera Tendo, pero lo diré en mejores palabras. No tengo idea, ya que si ahora decido algo después sé que cambiare de opinión. Prefiero jugarme a la suerte del último momento, pregúnteme cuando estemos por graduarnos, tal vez tenga su respuesta – dicho esto se sentó.

Akane se quedó sin aliento. No se atrevió a mirarlo, pero podía sentir su intensa mirada clava en su espalda. El día de hoy ya se sentía demasiado estresada, no quería saber nada de las clases, ni de Ranma, ni de nadie. Se sentía caliente, pero no enferma.

Caminaba por el pasillo con Shinossuke. Ukyo había ido al baño, asi que ellos se adelantaron a llegar al salón.

-Mira ahí está la chica sexy – Akane miro hacia donde él había señalado. Y así era, ahí estaba, parada junto con Ranma y otro chico. Pero no pudo verlo bien ya que este entro al salón de alado del suyo.

-Su nombre es lee, no es chica sexy – dijo algo fastidiada.

-Pensé que lee era un apellido – entraron al salón, Akane se sentía incomoda ya que pudo ver a Ranma observarla.

-Pero ella quiere que la llamen así, además, no eres su amigo – Shinossuke sonrió y siguió a Akane. Tomo asiento en el lugar de Ranma y se inclinó un poco para hablar con su amiga.

-No, pero ese día me dijo que pensaba que era el chico más apuesto del club y quería llevarme a otro lugar –

Akane puso los ojos en blanco, siempre se preguntaba por qué los hombres caerían tan fáciles antes las palabras de una mujer. Ella tiro del pelo de Shinossuke aunque este se quejó no le hiso caso.

-Ni de chiste se te ocurra aceptar ese tipo de propuestas. Quién sabe si te hubiera hecho algo malo –

-Bueno, ella me hizo caso. Es hermosa y casi no te topas con alguien así – se sobo el lugar donde ella lo había halado.

-¿Por qué no simplemente esperas a la indicada? Ella no me da muy buena espina – dijo mirando distraídamente hacia la puerta, ellos aún no entraban – además, creo que entre Ranma y lee hay algo, he visto como lo mira. No quiero que te lastimen.

-Oh, es tarde, ya he salido lastimado. Siempre reservándome para alguien especial pero, esa persona no creo que le agrade –

Akane miro sorprendida a su amigo. Se acercó a él, esperando que le revelara un secreto sumamente confidencial. Shinossuke se hizo para atrás no sin antes sonrojarse. Akane sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh, te gusta alguien – su voz sonó tan dulce – Dime quien es, quiero saberlo. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Todos tenemos secretos – murmuro. Miro a todos lados y entonces se acercó a Akane –No te lo diré, así sea que me mates. Sé que no le intereso… por eso, por eso prefiero dejarlo así.

-Ya estoy aquí – antes de que pudiera quejarse Ukyo había aparecido y tomo asiento alado de Akane. se acercó a los chicos muy emocionada -¿Han visto al chico nuevo del otro salón? Esta tan ardiente, Dios, espero conocerlo. Al pareces es amigo de Saotome – tomó las manos de Akane – Akane, tú debes saber quién es. Al parecer tú y el nuevo se llevan bien, tienes que hacerme ese gran favor.

-Ellos apenas se conocen – dijo Shinossuke algo molesto.

-Tiene razón, apenas lo conozco. Así que no creo que pueda ayudarte –

-Oh, pero ¿acaso no has visto cómo te mira? No, claro que no, estas sentada frente a el – resopló sobre su cabello y miro a sus amigos fingiendo molestia.

La campana sonó. Shinossuke y Ukyo se dirigieron a sus asientos. Segundos después entraron Ranma y Lee. Ella no miro a Ranma, miraba sus uñas, estaba sintiéndose acalorada. Se tocó las mejillas pensando tener fiebre pero no era así. Se sentía extraña.

-¿Qué harás a la salida? – la voz de Ranma la sorprendió. Su cuerpo se tensó y miro hacia atrás. Él estaba cerca de ella, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo mientras se alejaba. Estar cerca de el era algo intenso.

-Bueno, quería que fuéramos a pasear por ahí, no lo sé, hacer cualquier cosa –

-Estaré ocupada, lo siento – dicho esto se dio la vuelta. En realidad no estaría ocupada. No se sentía bien y quería irse directo a casa.

-Ouch! Duele el rechazo ¿sabías? – fingió estar dolido, llevo su mano al corazón como si tratara de apaciguar el dolor.

-No, en realidad, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Estoy muy cansada y solo quiero ir a casa y dormir – explico rápidamente. Ranma junto sus cejas y se inclinó sobre su asiento.

-¿Estas bien? – su voz sonó cerca de su oído. Akane alzo la vista y pudo ver a Gab mirándola de reojo. Ella hablaba con Azusa, pero esta no la miraba. Parecía incomoda con Akane, ya no había hecho bromas sobre ella o dicho algo inapropiado.

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo sin muchos ánimos de hablar. El maestro entro y ya no hablaron más.

Después de la escuela. Akane se dirigió a su casa, había quedado en salir con Shinossuke y Ukyo para ir a la cafetería, pero a último momento se negó diciendo que se sentía un poco mal. Shinossuke quiso acompañarla para asegurarse que llegaría bien, pero volvió a negarse. No había tratado con Ranma ni con su amiga. Para su sorpresa otro amigo de Ranma, uno de los que estaba en el club esa noche, también ingreso en la escuela. Pero estaba en el otro salón. Su aspecto era rudo, no lo veía sonreír. Era alto como Ranma, su cabello castaño caía sobre su frente, los ojos castaños los cuales encantaron a Ukyo al parecer. Akane no le presto mucha atención ya que ese día no se sentía muy bien. No estaba enferma, pero sabía que había algo raro en ella.

Ukyo prácticamente arrastro a Shinossuke para ir juntos a comer algo, el al final accedió y se despidieron antes de tomar un camino diferente. Akane iba caminando lentamente, no quería tomar el autobús, quería caminar y despejarse. Mientras caminaba recordaba como haberse sentido al momento de mirar a Azusa, era algo extraño. Como si de repente, desapareciera toda bondad en su corazón y derramando toda su energía negativa en Azusa. No quiso decirles nada a sus amigos ya que no quería que pensaran que estaba loca.

Paso por una calle casi desierta, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Al pasar por un callejón un vuelco sintió en su corazón. Una corazonada demasiado fuerte que la obligo a parar, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su pelo, cada vez más fuerte. Había visto una sombra, sabía que cualquier persona normal huiría de allí, pero ella se sentía atraída. Empezó a caminar hacia el callejón. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero estaba caminando. Las luces alumbraban un poco su interior, su paso era lento pero decidido. Entonces lo sintió…

-¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo con voz clara. Agarró el bolso con fuerza, queriendo protegerse.

-No pensé que responderías a mi llamado – una voz se escuchó al fondo del callejón. A un lado de la pared había una puerta de metal, esta estaba oxidada. Las paredes manchadas con grafitis extraños y los tachos de basura estaban regados en el piso. Al fondo pudo ver la pared, no había salida. Miro hacia atrás y estaba oscuro, no podía ver por donde había entrado. El aire estaba pesado.

Sentía miedo, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con prisa.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? – exigió saber Akane. Estaba ya toda mojada. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, ella pasó su mano por su frente quitándolo.

-Oh, querida. La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? – una figura salió de entre las sombras. Era un hombre, parecía joven como ella, aunque un poco mayor, sus ojos eran azules, y su cabello largo y oscuro, y su piel blanca. Usaba una camisa de seda blanca y sus pantalones negros caían por sus caderas, era delgado pero no tenía tan mal aspecto.

Pero la mayor sorpresa que Akane se llevo fue que aquel sujeto estaba completamente seco. A pesar de que la lluvia caía sobre él, no estaba mojado. Era como si algo lo rodeara para protegerlo. Akane dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No me hagas daño, no traigo nada de dinero si es lo que quieres –

El sujeto soltó una risita, llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente pero a la vez atemorizante.

-Pensé que te verías diferente, pero, creo que me equivoque. Tal vez perdí esa apuesta con Taro, pero él tenía razón, siempre seguirás siendo la misma chica hermosa que existió –

Akane cerró los ojos y los abrió ¿Qué decía? ¿Quién era Taro? Las gotas de lluvia no la dejaban ver muy bien. Paso su manga por sus ojos.

-Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más. Mejor me voy – al girarse, cayo hacia atrás. El muchacho estaba de pie frente a ella. Akane dio un grito no sabía cómo explicar lo rápido que se había movido. Hace un momento estaba lejos de ella.

-Oh no, estoy muy seguro de que eres tú. Además, tú hueles igual a ella, también respondiste a mi llamado y lo que es aún mejor. La magia existe en ti, puedo verlo en tus ojos – el chico se inclinó hacia ella con los ojos negros bien abiertos – Anda Anni, muéstramelo.

El corazón de Akane estallaba bajo su caja toraxica ¿Anni? Solo su madre la llamaba así y también Shinossuke. A ella no le gustaba.

-No sé de qué hablas – murmuro mientras se hacía para atrás. Estaba demasiado asustada, quería ver a Shinossuke, quería que estuviera allí. Entonces Ranma llego a su cabeza, también quería verlo, quería estar cerca de él.

-¿Qué tipo de magia usaste? Como es posible… - el sujeto toco su mano con la otra. Akane pudo ver un anillo en su dedo anular, este comenzó a darle vuelta. No podía ver muy bien como era, pero parecía de plata –Creo que siempre te subestimé, pero eres más poderosa de lo que creí.

-Déjame por favor. Te juro que no se de lo que hablas. Te estas equivocando de persona – Akane se puso de pie de prisa y corrió. Entonces sintió como algo la jalaba del pie haciéndola estrellar contra el piso, golpeo su quijada y sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca, se había partido el labio.

Se dio la vuelta pesadamente, el sujeto estaba de pie, con las piernas a cada lado de ella. Su mano estaba extendida sobre su cabeza. Podía ver su palma, tenía una cicatriz sobre esta.

-Yo sé que eres en realidad Anni, y lo demostraras – susurro con fuerza.

Akane sintió el frio recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus ojos ardieron, su piel ardía, el miedo se apodero de ella.

-No soy esa, Anni que buscas – dijo escupiendo sangre. Llevo la mano a su boca, dolía. Pero también sintió su piel arder.

-Si no lo eres, entonces, morirás terrenal. Pero, si eres en verdad Anni, algo de lo que puedo estar seguro. Entonces, saldrás de esta – soltó una risa. Una risa que resonó en la cabeza de Akane. Era molesta y tenebrosa.

Las manos de Akane se extendieron. Entonces sintió algo duro, era un palo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo con fuerza y lo arrojo hacia él, golpeando su hombro y parte de su cara. El hombre soltó un bufido, Akane se levantó deprisa y corrió hacia el otro lado. Todo pasaba muy deprisa, su respiración era muy agitada, la lluvia la cubría completamente, el miedo corría por sus venas, la adrenalina inundaba su sangre. Tropezó con un tacho de basura raspando sus pantalones y sintiendo como raspaba su piel, pero en ese momento no sentía dolor, solo sentía la necesidad de salir de allí y buscar ayuda.

-¡No escaparas pequeña bruja! – grito aquel hombre. Akane volteo y tomo la tapa del bote arrojándola hacia su rostro.

El chico gruño, y con un rápido movimiento la tomo de los hombros con tanta fuerza que la alzo fácilmente. Akane chillo y sintió el dolor en escocer en su cuerpo, la había arrimado fuerte contra la pared. Aquel hombre tenía su rostro a centímetros del suyo, pudo sentir su aliento agridulce. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y sus labios formaban una mueca de desagrado.

-Eh esperado mucho para este momento. No sé qué tipo de magia usaste para no poder tocarte antes, pero ahora, ahora es diferente – Akane soltó un sonido de desespero de su garganta – Ahora puedo tocarte –

El chico llevo su mano hacia la frente de Akane. Estaba aterrada, podía sentir su tacto. Sintió su cuerpo retorcerse del desagrado. Quería quitárselo de encima, no quería estar cerca de él, pensó que tal vez la mataría, que tal vez la apuñalaría y la dejaría tirada en ese callejón. Entonces sintió rabia ¿Cómo podía acabar su vida de esa manera? ¿Qué pasaría con su familia y amigos? No, ella no podía acabar así, pensó. Las lágrimas quemaban su garganta, no dejaría que aquel sujeto le hiciera daño. Su cuerpo seguía ardiendo cada vez más.

-Diablo, como lo sospeche, no puedo ver nada – murmuro con rabia. Saco su mano de su frente y la miro con disgusto – Eres muy lista Anni – dijo mientras reía amargamente.

Aquel hombre sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba. La miro sorprendido y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Mi nombre… mi nombre no es Anni – Akane lo miro con rabia, como jamás pudo haber mirado a otra persona - ¡Mi nombre es Akane! ¡Y no quiero que me toques! –

Este llevo sus manos al rostro del sujeto y un destello dorado salió de ellas. Como una explosión, todo a su alrededor se vio afectado. Los tachos y la basura volaron varios metros y chocaron fuertemente, las paredes se agrietaron, y la que estaba pegada a su espalda crujió haciendo un enorme agujero. Akane grito, sintió como el la soltó y ella lo tomo del cuello y con una velocidad impresionante lo arrimo al otro lado de la pared, la rabia la dominaba. La sangre corría por la nariz y boca de aquel tipo. Akane no sintió compasión, al contrario, con su mano golpeo fuertemente el pecho de él y susurro palabras, palabras que no conocía, pero salían de su boca, como si alguien la estuviera controlando. Una daga apareció en su mano y esa daga había perforado el hombro del chico. Este soltó un aullido tomo el hombro de Akane y murmuro algo, en un segundo ella choco contra la pared.

Golpeo su cabeza, y llevo su mano a ella rápidamente. El sujeto la miraba impresionado, jadeando y sonriendo. Toco su hombro y miro la sangre que salía a borbotones de él.

-Oh, esto es magnífico. Espera que el amo lo vea, oh si, se alegrara de haberte encontrado. Me premiara por haberte llevado a el – se aproximó a ella.

-No… - susurro mientras caía de rodillas.

Akane apenas era consiente, sentía como su energía le era arrebatada de golpe, podía ver su fin, quería ver a su familia, quería ver a sus amigos, quería decirles que los amaba, ya no podía luchar, estaba completamente débil. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Apretó la daga en su mano y sintió como el filo la cortaba, todo era demasiado injusto. Vio sombras, sombras moviéndose por todos lados. Sombras tomando aquel sujeto y llevándolo lejos de ella. Escucho el grito desgarrador del chico.

Por ultimo vio una sombra llegar hacia ella, una sombra familiar. No sintió miedo, en su corazón podía sentir el alivio, podía sentir la paz, podía sentir que todo iba a estar bien ¿Cómo estaba segura? No lo sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía que nada malo iba a suceder. Entonces todo era oscuridad.

.

.

 **Hola a todos! Aquí contestare sus comentarios. Y a los que solo leen y no comentan también les mando un enorme saludo –no estoy reprochando- solo quiero que sea del agrado de todos** **un saludo a todos y muchos besos.**

Sav21 : **A mi querida amiga a la distancia te mando un saludo, y como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios positivos. Para mi son muy importantes ya que se lo mucho que gusta a la gente y me inspira para seguir escribiendo. Contestando algunas de tus preguntas; si, si aparecerán los personajes cada uno a su debido tiempo, cada uno tiene su papel en la historia, algunos buenos y otros malos. Podríamos decir que no es un mounstro pero al parecer ella pensara de si misma asi ya que su vida cambiara por completo. En todo caso. Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, no tardare mucho en subir uno nuevo, por ahora, trabajaré en ello. Un beso grande hacia argentina**

AbiTaisho **Holaaa! Gracias por leer mi historia. Y pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado** **la historia es entretenida, y, en lo personal mi imaginación vuela mucho asi que estoy satisfecha! Saludos!**

ZURGAN **Hola un saludo para ti también! Pues espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como a mi. Se vienen cosas muy interesantes jejeje**

Michelle: **Hola! Haha me gusto eso de "estúpido y sensual Ranma" pues si, es sensual! –no quiero sonar pervertida- pero espero algun dia conocer algun chico con ojos azules y mirada intensa –ojala…- haha no hay mucho asi donde yo vivo. Bueno, por lo menos espero a alguien que me mire de esa forma alguna vez, estoy divagando, hehe, un saludo enorme y gracias por el comentario.**

DenKar **Hola! Apenas me comentas y yo ya acabando de escribir y subiendo el capitulo hehe espero que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo y prometo seguir entreteniéndote mas** **un saludo enorme.**


	5. El inicio de la verdad 1

**EL INICIO DE LA VERDAD -1-**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Akane fueron abriéndose lentamente. Su cuerpo dolía, lo sentía pesado. Giro la cabeza, se sentía cómoda, estaba acostada en una cómoda cama ¿habría sido una pesadilla? Pensó. Pero estaba completamente segura de que no había vivido ninguna pesadilla. La habitación en donde estaban no la reconocía. No estaba en su casa, y, definitivamente no estaba en la casa de Shinossuke, la conocía perfectamente ya que desde que eran niños había dormido allí muchas veces. La habitación era de color blanco opaco, habían varias camas a su alrededor, una puerta abierta donde podía ver el lavabo, seguramente se trataba de un baño. Giro su mirada al otro lado, había más camas y en la pared estaba una pintura. Era de una mujer, vestía con ropa del siglo pasado. No tenía sonrisa pero tampoco estaba seria, su expresión era extraña.

Se incorporó, trato de buscar su bolso ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba constantemente, se dio cuenta que tenía puesta una bata blanca larga, su cabello estaba seco, entonces empezó a temer. Tenía que llamar a su casa y avisar que estaba bien y que quería que la vinieran a recoger.

-Al fin despiertas – una voz la sobresalto. Miro hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Lee, con sus brazos cruzados y arrimada en el marco –Pensé que dormirías hasta mañana- se incorporó lentamente y avanzo hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me hicieron? Tengo que irme a mi casa, tengo que avisar a mi familia – se movió para salir de la cama, entonces sintió un dolor en su tobillo y brazos.

-No hagas ningún esfuerzo, aun no estás del todo curada. Se supone que tienes que descansar – Lee se sentó en el borde de la cama, no estaba ayudando a Akane. La miraba con la ceja levantada.

-¿Qué se supone que? Estas loca, no sé qué paso hoy. Todo esto es… - sacudió su cabeza, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Pestaño varias veces para evitarlo – Necesito irme a mi casa, y si no me dices donde está mi ropa y la salida, lo buscaré por mi cuenta – con un gesto de dolor se levantó, ignoro el dolor punzante en su tobillo. Cojeó un poco hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación y entonces vio sus cosas tiradas en otra cama.

-Siempre tan terca – se escuchó otra voz, era Ranma. El avanzo rápidamente hacia ella y la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama - ¿No se supone que tenías que cuidarla? – le reclamó a Lee.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco –No se supone que se despertara ahora, lo que le di tenía que haberla mantenido dormida hasta mañana –

Akane se asustó, de un golpe se soltó de Ranma. Como un gato asustado se alejó de ellos pegando su espalda a la pared. Los miraba enfurecida y aterrada.

-¿Qué diablos me hicieron? ¿Y quién era ese tipo del callejón? Trato de matarme, y ustedes… - miro a Ranma y luego a Lee, ella seguía con su aspecto de que-me-importa – No sé qué diablos quieren de mí, pero quiero irme ahora mismo.

Ranma levanto sus manos, como un domador a su león. Trato de acercarse a Akane, pero esta se apartaba de él. Sus ojos azules buscaron su mirada, ella no quería verlo, no quería estar cerca de él. Porque cuando lo estaba, se sentía viva, sentía miles de emociones cruzaron por su corazón. Y le daba mucho miedo sentirse así, mucho más por él.

-Akane, mírame, solo… oye, no te voy a lastimar ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero que me escuches – Akane respiraba fuertemente. Había algo en la mirada de Ranma, algo que ella desconocía, había mucha ternura y paciencia. Sin darse cuenta sintió como la tomo de la mano, su tacto cálido y suave, pero al mismo tiempo sólido.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, era la primera vez que lo sentía así. Su corazón comenzó a latir, y sintió paz, sintió alivio, se sintió a salvo. Un destello pasó por su cabeza. Ojos azules y una sonrisa, palabras susurradas, manos agarradas fuertemente. Bajo la mirada desconcertada ¿Qué había sido eso? Era como vivir un _flashback_ apenas reconocible. Algo andaba mal, pensó que estaba volviéndose loca.

-¿Confías en mí? – ella lo miró. Sin decir una sola palabra asintió. Ranma al ver su respuesta sonrió complacido – Bien, será mejor que salgas Lee, necesito hablar con Akane a solas –

-No creo que sea el momento Ranma – dijo soltando un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo sé, solo voy a decirle algunas cosas que necesita saber – dijo sin soltar la mano de Akane mientras miraba a Lee.

-Creo que el más indicado de hablar con ella es Happosai y Soun, aunque él no este ahora, pero lo estará en unas semanas –

-El más indicado soy yo, ahora por favor sal. Además, Ryoga está haciendo experimentos en el laboratorio, deberías ir a ver que no haga ninguna tontería –

-¿Qué esta dónde? Ese tonto, la última vez casi pierdo la cabeza cuando invoco esa cosa – dicho eso salió disparada de la habitación. Akane la miro con el rostro desencajado ¿había dicho "cosa"? ¿A qué se refería? Se sentía mareada.

En ese momento sabio una cosa, nada volvería a ser normal desde ese momento. Sabía que algo extraño pasaba con ella y con los que la rodeaban. Tenía miedo de preguntar, no quería que su vida diera un giro inesperado, tenía miedo de escuchar lo que Ranma quería decirle. Pero a la vez sentía mucha curiosidad por escucharlo. Sintió los dedos de Ranma estrechando los suyos y como se acomodó en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – su voz era calma, calma absoluta. Parecía un padre hablándole a su niño. Akane lo miro y murmuro un _si –_ Akane, quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que me respondas con toda sinceridad – tomo un respiro y lo soltó, en su mirada podía percibir el enfado y preocupación - ¿Qué diablos hacías con Mousse? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que pudo haber sido? ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuviste de estar en un grave peligro? –

Akane empezó a balbucear, entonces tomo aire. Trato de soltar la mano de Ranma, pero este la tomo con más fuerza.

-¿Cerca del peligro? Lo siento pero a mi perspectiva estuve en un gran peligro ¿y quién diablos era ese sujeto? No dejaba de llamarme Anni, no se quien sea, pero casi me mata –

Ranma no contesto, la miro perdido, sabía que estaba pensando en otra cosa. Akane busco su mirada, entonces el pestaño y regreso a ella.

-Akane, sé que, sé que esto te va a resultar muy extraño pero, pero ahora no estás muy segura-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Akane mírame. Lo que te digo es cierto, tienes que confiar en mí, siempre lo has hecho. Yo confió si tu confías, el mundo desaparecerá y solo tu mirada me guiara – Ranma la miraba buscando respuestas. Akane entre abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, se sentía confusa – Mira, tu, tu no eres una chica común y corriente.

-¿Común y corriente? Claro que lo soy, acabo de cumplir dieciocho. Tengo una familia, tengo amigos, tengo a mi mejor amigo, voy a la escuela. Por supuesto que tengo una vida normal, y maldita sea, hasta tomo clases de piano – con un fuerte movimiento de su mano se soltó de Ranma. A este le había dolido la separación pero no la busco de nuevo. Apoyo sus manos en la cama para inclinarse hacia ella.

-No, tú crees que lo eres pero no es así. Por Dios ¡solo escúchame! – Akane se había puesto de pie, y de repente su tobillo ya no le dolía. Ella miro al piso sorprendida, movió su pie varias veces, pero el dolor se había ido, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Qué…? Hace un segundo yo… ¿Qué está pasandome? – miro a Ranma, este estaba de pie. Al otro lado de la cama. La miraba suplicante, ella negó con la cabeza y fue a ver sus cosas. Su ropa estaba seca.

Ranma se paró delante de ella y la tomo de los hombros en un arranque de desespero. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, Ella podía sentir la respiración de ambos, intranquila, irregular. Ella se perdió en ese mar de ojos. Azules Zafiro. Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, quería decírselo, quería decirle. Pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – susurro. Ranma cerró los ojos, mordió su labio y se separó de ella un poco.

-Tienes que confiar en mí y escucharme Akane –

-Bien – susurro.

Se sentaron en la cama, Akane ya llevaba su ropa puesta. Había pedido cambiarse y el accedió. Al sentirse más cómoda, el miedo se había ido y miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y quería que él las respondiera todas.

-Dime algo – comenzó hablar Akane. Ranma la miraba atento - ¿Quién eres? En realidad –

El chico dejo salir un suspiro.

-Me llamo Ranma, lo sabes –

-No, lo pregunto en serio ¿Quién eres? –

-Soy, soy un brujo y un cazador – Ranma espero a ver alguna reacción de Akane, esta estaba completamente aturdida y antes de que dijera algo siguió hablando – lucho contra el mal que habita en este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo, y tú, tú también lo eres –

-¿Soy algo malo? ¿Quieres acabar conmigo? –

-¡No! no me refiera a eso. Me refiero, me refiero a que tú eres, eres una bruja y al parecer muy valiosa para los que utilizan la magia oscura –

Akane bajo la mirada, ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Era real? Miro sus manos, examinándolas. Le llego el recuerdo de haber visto un destello saliendo de ellas y lastimando a ese sujeto, el cual Ranma había llamado Mousse. Se froto las manos, sintiendo el cosquilleo en ellas.

-Te he visto usarlo – dijo Ranma. Akane lo miro, no podía hablar, estaba sorprendida – en el club, lo vi. También en el callejón, y en clases con Azusa – Akane parpadeo un par de veces, recordaba eso, pensó que había sido su imaginación.

-¿Qué paso con Azusa, que paso en el club? Yo no, es que, es increíble – soltó una risa amarga.

-En el club, tú usaste tu poder. Arrojaste a todos a tu alrededor porque te sentías acorralada, y en clases con Azusa, enviaste imágenes negativas a su mente, también energía. Lee y yo nos dimos cuenta, somos brujos y podemos percibir ese tipo de magia – su voz sonaba suave y pausada. Examinaba cada movimiento de Akane, cada reacción – Ahora no lo sabes controlar, pero con el tiempo, lo podrás hacer. Sería muy peligroso si lo usaras sin saber cómo.

-¿Usar qué? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Tu poder, Akane. Al parecer no tenías acceso al poder dentro de ti y como ahora eres mayor, se ha desatado descontroladamente. Puede llegar a ser peligroso y tú te has dado cuenta de que lo tienes. No puedes negarlo –

-¿Por qué…porque aquel sujeto me quería? ¿Qué paso con él? solo recuerdo, desmayarme – se sentía mareada, era mucha información que procesar. Pero quería obtener más respuestas y luego analizarlas.

-Su nombre es Mousse, está vivo. El, el pertenecía a nosotros, a los que usamos magia blanca. Hace mucho tiempo el _Usari_ tomo posesión de el en una batalla y se lo llevo, ahora le sirve solo a él. Pero lo tenemos en una celda, lo están examinando para ver qué tipo de magia uso con el – Ranma busco las manos de Akane sin dejar de mirarla. Ella al sentir su tacto las aparto velozmente.

-¿Quién es ese _Usari?_ ¿Es una persona? – llevo sus manos a su rostro, estaba cálida, no como antes, que sentía como su piel ardía.

-Es un brujo, uno muy poderoso. Hace mucho tiempo, pensamos que lo habían… derrotado, pero, solo lograron detenerlo por cien años, ahora ha vuelto y esta… buscándote. Es por eso que no podemos dejarte sola – Ranma tenía la expresión muy preocupante. Sus cejas se juntaban y separaban cuando hablaba. Parecía un niño asustadizo, pero al mismo tiempo se lo veía tan seguro mientras hablaba.

Akane podía ver su respiración entre cortada, como si contuviera el aliento.

-¿Cien años? Esto parece un mal sueño, yo… -soltó un suspiro - ¿Por qué a mí? No entiendo, entiendo que dice que tengo poderes y eso pero, ¿hay más de ustedes no? ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? Yo solo quiero, solo quiero tener una vida normal – soltó un suspiro. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, estaba temblando, pero no era de frio, era de miedo y rabia.

-Porque tu… no es algo que te deba de contar por ahora, pero tienes que confiar en mí, siempre lo has hecho y no puedes dudar –

-Hablas de mi como si me conocieras – entrecerró sus ojos tratando de recordar algo, pero nada le venía a la mente. Era como si un muro enorme estuviera frente a ella. Uno muy fuerte incapaz de romper.

-Te conozco, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar – Ranma se acercó a ella, cerros sus ojos y respiro el mismo aire que Akane. Ella no se apartó, sintió esa conexión entre ellos que la hacía incapaz de alejarse de él. De querer estar más y más cerca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver sus ojos azules zafiros, eran algo hermoso. Y sin pensar en nada soltó:

-¿Alguna vez… te dije que tus ojos son hermosos? – no fue consciente de sus palabras, simplemente salieron. Pero vio lo que provocaba en Ranma, este jadeo y cerro y abrió los ojos. Como si una ola de emociones lo dominara, al parecer significo mucho para él. La tomo del rostro y pego sus frentes. Akane cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

-Te prometo, que te protegeré con mi vida, lo juro, lo juro – Akane abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él. Estaban llenos de promesa e intensidad, una intensidad que le daba escalofríos – Jamás me separaran de ti ¿entiendes? –

-¿Quién eres? – soltó en un susurro casi suplicante. Su quijada tembló. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente negándose a llorar, pero el peso que sentía en su pecho era algo horrible.

De pronto escucharon el sonido de la puerta al girar la perilla. Akane se separó de un salto, pero Ranma se incorporó lentamente. Hizo mala cara a la puerta. Entraron Lee con un muchacho, el mismo que había visto en la escuela. Delante de ellos venia un anciano, le pareció recordarle al abuelo, pero esta tenía aspecto misterioso, todo su cabello era canoso y tenía una barba en su mentón. Vestía una bata vieja de color café una muy larga ya que no se le veían los pies. El muchacho que estaba de tras de el a su izquierda miro a Akane, contuvo el aliento y luego miro a Ranma, al parecer molesto.

-Dijiste que dejarías que Happosai hablara con ella primero – dijo de muy mala gana. Akane los miro a ambos, Ranma sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que yo era el más indicado y tú sabes porque, Ryoga –

-¡Claro que no! – gritó el anciano. Todos pegaron un salto del susto excepto Ranma, que seguía mirando a Ryoga – Estuvimos hablando de esto, sabias perfectamente que cuando llegara el momento, tenían que traerla a mí – miro a Lee y a Ryoga.

-No me mires a mí, Ranma me sacó del cuarto y dijo que no molestara – Lee alzo los brazos excusándose.

-¿Te sientes mejor Akane? – pregunto el muchacho de los ojos castaños. Akane asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Parece todo un sueño, en realidad. La verdad, solo quiero ir a casa –

-Tu y yo hablaremos en mi estudio, eh, ¿Akane? – Happosai se acercó a ella. Ranma se puso en medio de los dos, su mirada era fría, protectora – Tranquilo muchacho no le voy hacer nada, solo quiero conversar un poco con ella –

-Ya te dije que para eso estoy yo. Soy el más indicado – insistió. Happosai sonrió afable.

-No voy hacer el hechizo de regresión con ella, aún no está lista, así que no te preocupes -

-¿Lo prometes? Entonces, para estar bien, yo también voy con ustedes – extendió su brazo a Akane, para que le tomara la mano. Ella dudo por un momento, mordió su labio y miro a los demás, todos con la vista sobre ella.

-Oh, no lo creo, aun no confía en ti. Se ve que no te recuerda en lo absoluto – Akane pudo ver como la espalda de Ranma se tensaba, bajo la mano – Dale tiempo muchacho, el hechizo que realizo fue muy poderoso, es normal que no recuerde nada-

-¿Hay manera de remediarlo? – pregunto Ryoga acercándose al anciano.

-¿Para qué? Creo que es mejor mandarla a casa y despojarla de todo poder, matar su alma –

Akane sintió el frio extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Llevo su mano al pecho y vio como Ranma la miraba con furia a Lee. Ella soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

-Estás loca – dijo Ranma.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, además, no podemos mandarla a casa ¿Y qué es eso de matar su alma? Por Dios niña, eso no es discutible – dijo Happosai.

-¡Ella no es Anni! – gritó la muchacha.

-Si no sirves de ayuda mejor vete – replico Ranma señalando la puerta.

-¡Alto! – gritó Akane, todos la miraron sorprendidos. Ella estaba más que furiosa y podía sentir de nuevo como sus manos cosquilleaban y su piel ardía – hablan de mi como si yo no estuviera aquí ¿Alguien me puede decir que diablos significa todo esto? ¿De qué hechizo hablan? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar? ¿Y quién coño es Anni? – soltó con tanta rabia.

-¡Shamppo vete! – gritó Ranma. La chica lo miro con rabia y luego a Akane, salió de la habitación no sin antes azotar la puerta. Cuando salió hubo un momento de silencio.

-Sabes que no le gusta que la llames así – comento Ryoga con calma. Ranma pasó su mano por su cabello, y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

Akane desesperada por respuestas miro a Happosai. Este le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella se levantó de la cama.

-¿Oiga, a donde la lleva? Le dije que yo tengo que estar presente – Ranma se acercó a el rápidamente.

-Ranma déjala, solo será un momento – Ryoga se acercó a su amigo, lo tomó del hombro pero este parecía resistirse –solo un momento – insistió.

-La traeré de vuela, solo será un momento – dijo el anciano.

Akane al ver la mirada desesperada de Ranma, acompañada por su rápida respiración, se acercó a él. Suavemente, este la miró y se calmó, ella mordió su labio y busco sus ojos. Ranma podría llegar a sorprenderla en el poco tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, apenas sabia de el y ahora todo era una odisea. Quería obtener respuestas quería saber que significaba ella para el. Pero no recordaba nada, todo esto era nuevo, eran noticias nuevas y tenía que procesarlas. Pero no quería verlo de esa manera, no quería verlo desesperado. Sintió su rabia irse, lo único que quería era calmar a Ranma.

-Ranma, todo esto, es muy loco para mí. Jamás en mi vida me imagine que algo así me sucediera, solo fueron cuestión de días y mi vida parece que dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Estoy aterrada, no lo niego. Pero quiero obtener respuestas, no sé si esto se trata de alguna broma. Pero, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que tal vez haya una posibilidad de que todos estén diciéndome la verdad – Akane tomó su mano y la apretó – Por favor, estaré aquí, lo prometo.

El chico apretó su mano con la de ella. Soltó el aliento y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos querida – Akane miro al anciano que ya estaba en la puerta.

-Si – dicho esto camino tras él.

Salieron de la habitación, al parecer era una enfermería. El pasillo era extenso con paredes lisas de color marrón. Había focos tenues que daban una iluminación casi baja. También había cuadros pegados en las paredes y varias puertas. El anciano camino hasta girar en una esquina, Akane miraba todo, conociendo el lugar. Nunca antes había estado en una casa así, parecía museo, parecía uno de esos hoteles espeluznantes. Si su madre viera un lugar así, seguramente le daría un ataque. Entonces recordó a su mamá, recordó a su familia y a Shinossuke. Tanteo sus bolsillos pero no estaba su teléfono.

-Tengo que llamar a mi casa – dijo, Happosai volteo para mirarla – Deben estar preocupados por mí, ni si quiera sé qué hora es.

-No te preocupes por eso Akane. Ryoga ya se encargó de ese problema, ellos no notaran tu ausencia hasta que llegues –

-¿Qué hizo? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Un hechizo, es uno muy común. Ya que él es un poco torpe para hacer eso, pero tampoco es tan malo –

-Yo… - Akane dejo caer sus manos a sus costados. Estaba cansada, estaba aturdida – Quiero acabar con esto rápido y volver a casa –

-Por supuesto, volverás a tu casa. Pero primero hablemos antes de que tomes una decisión definitiva – su voz era pausada y calmada.

-Bien, vamos – soltó cansada. El anciano la miro con familiaridad y sonrió.


End file.
